


Third Party

by SorceressStrange



Series: What If - IronStrange Edition [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All neutral, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Brief Smut, Civil War - What If, Do not post to other sites, Graphic Violence, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not anti anyone, Not that graphic really, POV Stephen Strange, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange
Summary: A short fic for what I imagined would happen if Stephen Strange was in the MCU before Civil War and what side he would take in the Sokovia Accords.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, strangeiron - Relationship
Series: What If - IronStrange Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159
Collections: Fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have been following me for what little I have contributed to this website/fandom, I'm sorry for the delay in posting anything. I have been jumping between fics and with the current world problems, my mental health is making it a bit difficult to get things done.
> 
> But this is something I have been wanting to do for a while. It's gonna be short. I'm not quite confident enough yet still to keep doing this regularly. Hopefully that will change as I love writing and I have many ideas yet to do.
> 
> This fic is Team IronMan friendly. Team Captain America friendly. Nothing against any of the characters in the movie. This is all from Stephen Strange's POV, so no hitting out at the other characters.
> 
> Short. Angsty. Soft ending I suppose.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

It had been a tense month in their relationship to say the least.

A month ago, Tony had spent two weeks telling Stephen about a presentation he and Pepper were bringing to MIT. The excitement he had shown as he explained B.A.R.F. and giggling at the disgusted look Stephen returned whenever he said it. The smile on his face as he told him of a grant he was awarding to all the students to allow them to progress with their ideas. Stephen had smiled and nodded, praising the idea. But the first night after the event, Stephen had watched as Tony had fallen apart. Told him what had happened when he had confronted by Miriam Sharpe. It had taken him a good hour of simply staring into space before he had told Stephen what she had told him about her son. About what had happened to him during the battle with Ultron in Sokovia.

Stephen hadn’t been able to help with the battle. He wish he had been there, by the Vishanti how he had _wanted_ to be there. But the battle in South Africa had done damage that couldn’t be as quickly fixed as he would have liked. The physical injuries triggering flashbacks and opening old wounds he eventually admitted would hinder his efforts. He had to stay away and rest, recover. Something Tony had placed blame on himself for bringing Stephen into the situation and ultimately the state he had been left in. If he hadn’t asked for his help then Stephen wouldn’t have been hurt as badly as he had been. FRIDAY had kept Stephen updated on the situation, fuelling the frustration in him at not being able to help. Maybe if he had been there, things wouldn’t have been as devastating as they were. He could have formed a dimensional gateway to the safe room in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Those affected by the battle in Sokovia could have been evacuated quickly and safely, the casualties may not have been as bad as they were.

Her son may not have been killed.

And Stephen wouldn’t find himself in the situation he was in at this moment.

Stephen hadn’t moved from his desk, for the past ten minutes, as he watched Tony pace the room. The Cloak of Levitation growing as restless as he was. Moving steadily closer to Stephen who was becoming more and more frustrated as he waited for Tony to speak. The text message he had received twenty-six minutes prior had simply said; _We need to talk_. Four words that commonly ignited a feeling of dread and worry in a relationship. Even with Stephen who couldn’t deny the relief he had felt when Tony had immediately sent afterwards; _Not that!_

The scientist pivoted on his heels. Black jacket flying out and falling against him again as soon as he had ended the rather dramatic twirl. Something Stephen had come to recognise as simply a show. His white shirt a little more unbuttoned than he knows Tony would have gone to the compound in. His trousers would be a distraction if not for the storm Stephen could sense approaching,

“Are you going to speak Tony?” Stephen asked gently, looking over to the clock on the wall to his right. It was getting late and Stephen had already used most of his strength that day handling a creature that had spilled out of one of the doors in the Sanctum. Fixing a relic that had been smashed with the chase that had ensued. He still caught whiffs of the nauseating aroma that had been excreted by the creature when it had been sent flying back through the door. When there was no answer, only another turn on the heels, Stephen huffed and got to his feet. The Cloak racing to him and clinging to his shoulders as he announced breathlessly,

“I’m going to bed,”

Tony blinked quickly. Stopping in the middle of his path. Stephen’s words repeating in his mind, combined with those of Thaddeus Ross’. Hearing the scrape of Stephen’s chair as it was pushed back. Seeing the Sorcerer on his feet and dusting down his robes as he stepped to his left. Coming to an abrupt stop when Tony started,

“There’s something you need to sign,”

Stephen’s eyes widened slightly. Eyebrows raising as he blinked slowly,

“Pardon me?”

Tony snorted, swallowing before he hinted,

“Well, yeah I guess.”

Stephen squinted his eyes, suspiciously. Standing still. Staying silent. Watching as Tony grew uneasy. Rubbing his hands together as he approached the chair on the other side of his desk. Taking a seat as he held out his right hand to the chair Stephen had just left. Stephen studied him for a moment longer. Never flinching when Tony huffed, leaning back as he stared helplessly up at Stephen and pointed towards the chair again,

“Please Stephen,”

The Cloak slowly peeled itself away from him. Floating back towards the small window nearby and watching from _afar_ as Stephen sat back down and waited for Tony to speak again.

There was no easy way to go about this. Tony knew from experience with Stephen in battle and even in discussions that he would be against this. But he had to try. He swallowed hard. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it before he began,

“The United Nations has gotten fed up of the Avengers. There’s something I _need_ you to sign. The Sokovia Accords.”

“Which are?”

“With everything we’ve done… They want to set up an international panel that will help us do better.”

Stephen slowly leaned forward. Clasping his hands together and resting them on his desk as Tony continued,

“We need to be held accountable for our actions. The UN will have control over everything we do and monitor all of us so we’re not breaking the laws in the accords.”

“That’s wrong,” Stephen almost spat, staring at Tony in disbelief,

“We need to be held accountable for our actions Stephen!”

Stephen shook his head. Sliding away and resting his hands on his lap. Needing to look away and stare at the wall as he listened to Tony defend himself,

“By doing this, we don’t mess up as many times as we have before! Fewer people will be hurt because of us!”

“No,” Stephen started, head snapping back to glare at Tony, “No Tony. _More_ people will die because you will have to wait for the UN to approve of your involvement! How many people will die because of your hands being tied?! As you wait for the UN to finalise a plan, a terrorist could have already detonated their device! An attack from other worldly invaders could have potentially decimated a city!”

Tony looked away. A small voice inside him was agreeing with what Stephen was saying, but the other voice was screaming louder. Trying to calm himself as Stephen shook his head. Asking as he watched Tony lean back, left leg hanging over his right as he tapped his fingers on the armrest,

“Who hasn’t signed yet?”

“Steve, Sam, Wanda,”

“Those involved with Lagos,”

“Yep,”

“What happened in Lagos was tragic, Wanda cannot control her powers yet which resulted in her struggle to control the detonation.”

“It still happened Stephen!” Tony objected, facing Stephen again,

“As did Ultron,” Tony froze, barely hearing Stephen as he continued, “We do what we believe is right in the moment, we learn and adapt to do better in the future from the consequences of those actions.”

“And this is what we need to do, to do that!”

Stephen shook his head slowly. Staring down at the desk as he asked, more curious than anything else, wishing to know more,

“What would happen if I was to sign? Aside from losing my independence.”

“The UN will require your biometric data. Give them your real name.” Tony paused, seeing the squint of Stephen’s eyes as he heard the hint of a joke in Tony’s words, “You’ll have to undergo tests.”

“Such as?”

“Power analysis so your threat level can be categorised. You weren’t born with your powers at least, so you won’t need the tracking bracelet. Thank God… But then again, your dimension tripping might be an exception.”

He was a loss for words. His stomach churning in disgust at what Tony was describing. At what _he_ had _agreed_ to be a part of! And now here he was asking him to join his side. To sign away his freedom. Unable to speak anything else, he waited on Tony to speak again.

Tony leaned forward, sliding his hands along the armrests. Staring at the tome that sat before him as he mentioned numbly,

“If you don’t sign then you’ll have to stop or be categorised as a criminal if they catch you carry on doing superhero stuff…” There was still no response from Stephen. He knew Stephen would already be telling himself that he would do whatever is necessary to fulfil his duties,

“Ross knows about you.” Tony stated. Only Stephen’s eyes moved, looking over at Tony who continued to stare at the tome, “He knows about _us_ … He knows a little of what you can do from footage captured during Ultron. What you have done to help us… You’re classed as enhanced. He wants you to sign.”

“I refuse.”

“Stephen-”

“It’s no, Tony”

“For God’s sake…” Tony whispered, putting his face in his hands. Feeling his chest tightening. Dread. Panic. Heartbreak. Sliding his hands down his face as he lifted his head, “You have to do this!”

“ _You want_ me to sign this Tony. But I can’t. I _will_ not.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak again, stopped when Stephen began,

“The Sanctums must be protected at all costs. Kamar-Taj must be protected. Imagine how quickly the UN would have men invade these sacred places if I was to sign the accords. Disrupt our practices as they test anything and everything they can get their hands on. Discover what hides behind these doors. The Sorcerers face greater threats that humanity cannot know! Imagine the chaos that would erupt if they were to learn of Dormammu.”

“We need to be put in check Stephen!”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re no better than _them_ if all we do is cause destruction! Kill people! _Innocent_ people! We go in. Blow up shit and then walk away. Slap ourselves on the back and joke over how shit of a kick Rhodey gave some guy that time. Or how I blew up that store cause I whoops! Missed the bad guy and hit something else instead. There’s a family out there burying one of their own as we’re raising a beer and saying _well done team_! But that’s okay for you right?! Cause _you_ have _that_ ,” Tony hissed, pointing at the Eye of Agamotto resting on Stephen’s chest, “Thing right there to fix any mistake you make right.”

The screech of the chair sliding back as Stephen shot to his feet. Even the Cloak jerked away. Looking on as Tony jerked back. Staring up at Stephen who glared venomously down at him.

Their hearts pounded in their chests. Chests heaving. One in panic. Concern. Fear even. The other in anger. Hurt. Disbelief. Stephen swallowed, trying to calm himself as he defended,

“The time stone isn’t a toy that can be used at anytime! It was the only way to save the world from being consumed by darkness… I’ve done _plenty_ wrong Tony! _You_ know that! I live with those choices every day and ensure that they don’t happen in the future. I _learn_ to do _better_ because of them.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do here Stephen!”

“By preventing what needs to be done in a time of urgency? By allowing politicians to dictate our actions?”

Tony swallowed. Looking away from Stephen for a moment as the Sorcerer fought with the thoughts in his mind. Sniffing gently before Tony pleaded,

“Please Stephen… You have to work with me here!”

“I will work with you, when my assistance is required. But you have forgotten that, I’m _not_ an Avenger. I will not sign and that is my final decision.”

“You’ve helped us all this time and you don’t see yourself as an Avenger?” Tony whispered, broken,

“And it will continue but I will not sign. I am a defender of this reality, My duties go beyond those of yours. I don’t have one world to protect, I have _many_.”

Tony scoffed, wanting to laugh but the pain in his chest was blocking him from doing so. Left instead to look up at Stephen who was struggling himself to remain neutral now.

A moment of silence passed through the room. Thick with unease. Heavy with uncertainty. Tony the first to break the silence as he muttered,

“You’ve helped us all this time…”

“And it will continue when the situation requires my skills,” Stephen reassured, “Even if it means breaking laws to do so.” He paused, seeing Tony struggling with what he was hearing, “I cannot favour one side over the other because of who I love, as much as it pains me to do so. I will not submit to the rule of politicians who can barely run their own countries but believe they can control a group of heroes. This is the final time I say it… I refuse to sign.”

“… They’ll come for you,” Tony spoke quietly,

“Watching my back is second nature now.”

“If you don’t sign these then how am I supposed to protect you Stephen?!” Tony shouted, desperation in his voice and on his face, “You don’t wear the suit I made you!”

“I can protect myself fine,”

Tony blinked quickly at those words. Sniffing as he got to his feet and huffed,

“… I guess we’re done here then.”

Stephen twitched at the words. Watching Tony wipe his nose on his sleeve. Wiping his eyes as he turned his back on Stephen. Ignoring his lovers call,

“Tony?”

“I got your response. Loud and clear. I’ll let them know…” Tony informed, heading for the door to the room. The Cloak sadly hovering round to the back of Stephen. The two watching as Tony disappeared from their sight. The sound of the door at the front of the Sanctum slamming shut echoed throughout the building.

As soon as the door had shut, his legs turned to jelly. A wave of ice crashed over him. Pushing him down into his chair again as he went over what had just happened in his mind. His eyes fixated on the empty chair in front of him. _I guess we’re done here_. Did that mean something else on top of the argument being over? The evening hadn’t ended like this in so long. They would either go back to Tony’s place and give Wong some peace and quiet for the night in the Sanctum. Or Wong would announce he would be at Kamar-Taj if he knew Tony was staying in the Sanctum. Was it actually over? Or another of Tony’s tantrums?

He hadn’t realised how deep into his thoughts he had fallen until movement, in the corner of his eye, disturbed him from his thoughts. Wong’s voice laced with concern as he spoke,

“Stephen?” His eyes never moving from the Sorcerer Supreme as the younger man blinked rapidly. Inhaling deeply before he answered,

“Yes?”

“You will be heading to Stark’s penthouse I see?”

“Uh…” Stephen paused, shuddering through an exhale, “No. No, I don’t believe so.”

“I didn’t see or hear him arrive?” Wong softly stated and questioned in one,

“He left.” Wong turned his head to the right slightly. Eyes softening as Stephen added, “I don’t know what just happened. I um…" He cleared his throat, hoping to mask the tears he felt building, " I think,” He exhaled heavily, “I think I will retire for the night.” He grunted as he got to his feet, stepping around the desk as the Cloak returned to him, “Feeling a little under the weather. Goodnight Wong.”

Wong didn’t say anything. He knew he couldn’t offer anything without knowing anything that happened. All he knew was that Tony had been and left, and it seems on not such good terms.

A quick check of the phone Tony had made him showed no new calls. No new text messages. Just emptiness. There was never a need to send each other goodnight texts as they would always be asleep in each other’s arms by this time. Content. Loved. Together. As one. As he laid in bed that night, Stephen felt the chill from how empty the bed was now. How quiet the room was. How lonely he suddenly felt. Stephen knew he had made the right decision. The accords were something he could not support. He knew Tony’s guilt over Ultron and Sokovia will have had a strong influence on his decision to support it. But they had both thrown hurtful words at the other. Stephen with Ultron. Tony about the usage of the time stone.

This couldn’t be the end could it?

... Was it?

No man is an island, Wong had once told him when the two had started to date and Stephen had become concerned about his duties being affected by a relationship. And as he had managed to create a balance between the two of them, and he had been the happiest he had ever been… He was alone once again, with only his work to focus on. Stephen rolled over onto his left side, his back to the other side of the bed where Tony would have been sleeping by now. His eyes glassy as he fought with the thoughts in his mind,

“He’ll come around Doctor.” FRIDAY offered softly, hoping it would ease his mind,

“I hope so,” Stephen whispered numbly, “I’d sooner sign a prenup than the accords.”

There was a soft chuckle from the A.I.,

“I think the boss trusts you enough to know you won’t marry him for his money Doctor,”

Stephen snorted softly,

“I sincerely hope so.” He whispered quietly. Fearing that if Tony wouldn’t accept his decision and be okay with it. He would most likely become one of the criminals Tony would be tasked to hunt down. I guess time would tell…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen deals with the consequences of his decision in the Sokovia Accords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos & comments! It is really appreciated! I'm so glad you have enjoyed this fic so far!
> 
> Here is the next part. You might have noticed that this has gone up a chapter which I'll go into at the end of this.

It had been two days since Tony had left abruptly. Painfully.

And the silence from his phone and the Sanctum’s front door was triggering more anxious thoughts in the mind of Stephen Strange.

He wasn’t sleeping properly since the night Tony had left. After two hours of unsuccessfully falling asleep, the Sorcerer Supreme had decided to resort to old ways and astral projected. He’d looked back on his corporeal form, making sure his body had been left in a position that would be the most comfortable for his hands before he had wandered the Sanctum. Spending time patrolling the hallways. Startling an unsuspecting visitor to the Sanctum who had passed through the portal between there and Kamar-Taj. Grateful that the student had the self-control to hold back a sharp squeal as he broke through the barriers between dimensions to enquire about his presence in the Sanctum that night. The student had followed the ghostly figure of their leader as he took him up to the library and directed him to the book he had been told to retrieve before sending him on his way.

But two nights of astral projecting and not _actually_ sleeping was taking its toll on his mind and body. He’d become a _touch_ crankier. Wong had been watching him when Stephen had his back turned. Watching the way the man would sway a little on his feet. The slide of a foot out to the side in hopes to steady himself as he cradled a book in his hands that were shaking more than usual. From the lack of sleep, a bad day, or bad thoughts in his mind? Wong didn’t know. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was a combination of all three with how Stephen had been throwing himself into his books. Drowning in fading ink of ancient words scribed on yellowing, wrinkled pages in hopes of masking over the worries over Tony.

It was just after midday, they were a little short on cash at the moment, so the deli was out of the question for lunch. With Tony staying away, there was no midday delivery of food they would all share around the kitchen table. The sting in his heart bringing Stephen to a stop on the second step from the top of the main staircase in the Sanctum’s foyer. His eyes fixated on the flooring before him. Imagining the feel of Tony’s lips pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he greeted him during his studies. Hearing the rustling of a bag as Tony set down the food. The call to Wong to come eat and not get as bad as Stephen with the books. They would all head for the kitchen. Sit at the table there. Listen to Tony talk about what had been happening that morning. There would be a long list. Before he would turn the conversation around to Stephen and Wong.

Tony would sit and eat through a sandwich as he got the rundown on either the books they had been translating or those they were reading through. Mention new students who had found their way to Kamar-Taj or the scuffle with an unexpected guest. The latter would have caused a delay to lunch as Tony fussed over him and made sure he had all the medical supplies needed and everything had been treated, checking on Wong and the Cloak, before they would eat. Stephen inhaled deeply as he started to step down to the top of the main staircase in the Sanctum’s foyer. Cloak of Levitation swinging left and right behind him as he made his way downstairs. Maybe there was something they could muster together with whatever was in their cupboards. The fridge was out of bounds for the time being. They’d have to go out shopping soon if they could afford it.

He reached the fourth step from the bottom when he heard the mumbling of voices from beyond the walls of the Sanctum. The Cloak’s collar tensed up, standing high. Stephen stopped immediately. Looking up towards the walkway above him to find no one there. No sign of Wong, not that the voices sounded like him he realised as he looked to the right side to find emptiness. But the voices continued. He looked to the left. None of the doors were open. He wasn’t sensing any apparition currently present or manifesting. The Sanctum had become empty, lifeless almost.

Until now.

Stephen looked down towards the opening of the small passage leading to the front door when a series of knocks came from the front doors. With the odd space between each knock, he counted at least two people there. He leaned over to the right a little to get a better look at the doors. Two shadows stood beyond the doors. A unsettling feeling bubbled up in the pit of his stomach as he descended the last few steps. Standing at the bottom of the stairs as Wong wandered around from his right side. Hands clasped behind his back as he scowled at the doors himself,

“Are you expecting guests?” he asked quietly, the two watching the door as Stephen answered,

“No… Are you?” He asked, glancing at Wong,

“They wouldn’t knock,”

“I see,” Stephen whispered, looking back at the door, “It’s odd actually.”

“The glamour spell is still active?”

“Yes,”

“Ross’ men,” Wong assumed immediately,

“I will investigate,” Stephen volunteered gently, walking to the nearest chair positioned by the handrail as the Cloak peeled itself away from him and hovered beside Wong. The older man never moved. Deciding to watch from the stairs as Stephen got comfortable. As soon as his eyes had closed, his astral form leapt from his body. He checked on Wong and the Cloak for a moment before moving forward. Passing through the few walls between him and the outdoors.

The men outside had missed the lesson on being subtle whilst out in public. Their attired made up of black trousers. Black shirt. Bulletproof vest. Earpiece slotted perfectly into their right ear. Fingerless gloves. Thankfully there were only two men to deal with. The bald man knocked again on the door, harder. Shaking his head as the short haired brunette turned and stepped down from the front door. Leaning to his right to check the windows on one side of the building before performing the same check on the left. Listening to his comrade knock once more,

“They heard you buddy,”

“Then why isn’t he here?” The bald man asked in returned as the brunette joined him. The two staring at the front doors again as the man knocked again. Growling to himself. Frustrated that he was being ignored. Unaware of the ghostly form passing through the wall beside the door.

Stephen pulled himself through, pushing off from the wall as the bald man knocked again,

“This is the right place, right?” the brunette asked, looking at the blank Subway sign above their heads. The wooden boards nailed across the windows. A sign attached to the window on the left and right reading “UNDERGOING RENOVATION! OPENING SOON!”. No lights were on. No sign of anyone inside, let alone living there. All they could see as they peered in was a dirty floor and the occasional Rat scurrying across it,

“This is where Ross tracked them down,”

“Stark still keeping his mouth shut for once?”

The bald man snorted, nodding his head slowly,

“The only time he does is when we need him to talk.”

Stephen widened his eyes, listening to the two of them,

“Ross tracked the two of them down on one of their _dates_ through the satellites. They disappear here every time, so this is the place.”

“Doesn’t he have a phone number?”

“Stark won’t give it up,”

Stephen sighed heavily. A hint of guilt in his heart as he realised Tony had most likely just given Ross his answer of “no” regarding the accords.

He couldn’t deny it. The day after Tony had left, Stephen had feared that the address of the Sanctum and the number for his phone would have been handed over to Ross. He seemed so desperate for him to sign the accords, to get him on his side, that the thought had crossed his mind that Tony would give up the information he had about Stephen. As soon as those thoughts had entered his mind, he was already preparing the spell to hide the Sanctum. He should have known that Ross would have done whatever he could to find him,

“Maybe we should leave anyway,” The brunette whispered,

“Why?” the bald growled, slamming his fist against the window in the door now, “Asshole’s probably seen us.”

“Maybe it’s _actually_ a Subway.”

“And Strange lives in it?!”

The brunette clicked his tongue. Thinking over what he was saying before deciding,

“Yeah you’re right.” The other man slammed on the door again, reaching for the door handle now and giving it a tug as the brunette asked, “Maybe he’s hiding the real building? Maybe the door is over there?” He suggested, pointing to where Stephen’s astral form hovered.

Stephen folded his arms, smirking at the brunette who turned back to his friend when the bald man laughed,

“You’re an idiot,”

“I could be right! He’s a wizard!”

“All Stark said was magic,” The bald man huffed, turning to face the agent as Stephen entered the Sanctum,

“Yeah! And maybe _this_ is some of that!” the brunette suggested, pointing up at the Subway sign. The two men looking up at the sign in time to see it ripple away, along with the boards and the Rat,

“Shit!” they cursed together. Eyes darting left and right and left and right. Slowly looking down at the more intricate detailing of the real Sanctum windows as broken pieces formed before their eyes. The two taking an uneasy step back. Reaching for guns that they had left behind. Believing their bulletproof vests would be enough for whatever threat they believed they were facing. The ghostly form of Stephen Strange certainly wasn’t that.

His hands grabbing hold of the edges of the opening between dimensions. Pulling himself through so his abdomen laid on the edge between worlds as he looked at the men and smiled,

“Gentlemen,”

The bald man staggered a step too far back. His arms rotating backwards, rapidly. But not enough for him to be saved as he stumbled backwards down the stone steps,

“Your friend is indeed correct,” Stephen continued, looking at the brunette who looked on in horror at the ghost in front of them. Meeting Stephen’s gaze as the Sorcerer stared back at him. Not at all surprised when the agent dared to reach forward and attempted to poke his nose with his finger. Stephen squinted his eyes, recommending coldly,

“If you wish to keep your finger, I suggest you don’t.”

The agent nodded quickly. Taking a precautionary step back as Stephen warned,

“You don’t have an appointment and I have no interest in discussing your orders. Unless you wish to step foot inside this building without permission. You are welcome to face the consequences of your trespass. Otherwise, _leave_.”

The brunette nodded, taking a step down as Stephen looked at him. Squinting his eyes as the agent stuttered,

“Sorry,”

Taking the last step down before grabbing his friend and pulling him to his feet. The two briskly walking away, never looking back as Stephen watched them leave. Taking in the details of the car they had left parked further up the road as they climbed in and drove away. Leaving Stephen alone as he retreated into the darkness of the astral plane.

Wong smirked and walked around to check on the body sat in the chair. He knew when his astral form had returned with the way his body tensed. His eyes opening quickly. Widening with a gasp when Stephen found himself under Wong’s intense gaze. He swallowed. Clearing his throat as Wong asked,

“They left?”

“Yes,” Stephen answered, a hint of a tremble in his voice as he got to his feet. Brushing down his robes as the Cloak swooped around the back of him and latched on. The collar softening, curling over itself as Wong stepped away. Heading for the kitchen with Stephen hot on his heels as he continued,

“It was the same two men we have seen passing the Sanctum every hour for the past thirty-seven hours now.”

“Do you think Stark has anything to do with it?”

There was a short inhale before Stephen answered,

“No.” He paused as they stepped into the kitchen, Wong heading for the cupboards to check for food and listening as Stephen exhaled before adding further, “I heard them say that Tony wasn’t giving them information. No address. No phone number. Nothing to help them it would appear.”

Wong lowered his head slightly, looking down at the cup in front of him as Stephen continued,

“They found the Sanctum through tracking myself and Tony with satellites.”

“That’s concerning,” Wong commented,

“It would be the only way for Ross to get this address,”

“Is Kamar-Taj at risk?”

“If he’s only tracking me then I would assume it’s safe. I’ve only used the gateway to travel there so unless they’re getting inside and watching us, we’re safe.”

Wong turned slowly, a million thoughts racing through his mind with what he had heard. Stephen catching on shortly after as he replayed the words in his head again,

“That technology exists?” Wong questioned, “Stark must have developed something?”

“I don’t know,” Stephen exhaled, deciding to sit at the table before his thoughts could affect his knees. The Cloak hovering sadly at the end of the table.

The older man moved quietly and took up the chair opposite him at the table. The chair between them empty as the Cloak hovered behind it. Stephen closed his eyes for a moment. Refusing to look at the chair where Tony would have sat as he started to ramble away,

“Tony has talked about developing new technology to help with surveillance. Tracking. Anything to help them locate the Hydra agents that are still out there. But with him signing the Accords I fear his technology might become involved in the surveillance of those who do not sign.”

“That means you, Stephen,” Wong uttered what Stephen couldn’t bear to. He opened his eyes quickly. Leaning back in the chair as he argued kindly,

“Yes but I don’t believe Tony would do that.”

“It’s a possibility.”

Stephen shook his head. Exhaling shakily as he looked down at the table. The empty chair barely visible in the corner of his eye,

“Yes,” Stephen whispered, broken at what this reality was bringing to him, “But I don’t believe he would do it intentionally.”

Wong nodded sadly, watching as Stephen struggled to process what was going on in his mind,

“We need to protect the Sanctums. Kamar-Taj.” Stephen began suddenly, his voice firm and determined, “I’m confident that Tony doesn’t know the locations of the London and Hong Kong Sanctums. But he knows Kamar-Taj is somewhere in Kathmandu. Talk with the other masters. Explain the situation and what must be done. I want to believe Tony won’t give up that piece of information, but we cannot risk it.”

Wong nodded, speaking nothing as he got to his feet and made his way around the table. Coming to stop behind Stephen as the Sorcerer Supreme closed his eyes. His body full of pain and guilt over the thoughts of what could possibly be happening at the Avengers Compound right now and the possibilities that held for the Sorcerers. A touch of comfort coming in the form of Wong’s hand on his shoulder. Firm and giving a gentle squeeze as he whispered,

“Have faith Stephen.”

“Please check on the others,” He asked, “I will do what’s necessary here.”

There was nothing else said. Only a quick pat on his shoulder before Wong left.

He couldn’t supress the shiver. Feeling the burn of tears welling up in his eyes. The pain in his heart as he feared over what could possibly be happening right now. Tony had left in anger when Stephen had refused to sign. The agents had mentioned Tony hadn’t been working with them. Hadn’t provided the details of his location. It had been surveillance that given them an address to check. But that wouldn’t have stopped them from potentially using technology to break into the Sanctum. He hoped Tony would have blocked off access to that sort of tech but he would have to work with the Secretary and his men to do as they wished. There was someone he could ask at least.

As soon as he was on his feet and leaving the kitchen, the Cloak had grabbed hold of him. Corners of the collar twitching left and right to see where they were headed. Relaxing when Stephen entered his bedroom and marched towards the phone on the bedside table. He huffed a quick breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he called out,

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes Doctor?”

“I…” He paused, licking his lips as he prepared himself for the answer he feared most, “Please do not take offense to this question but the information is needed for the Sanctums and Kamar-Taj to be protected.”

“Boss hasn’t shared any information with Secretary Ross Doctor,” FRIDAY jumped in before he could ask the question, “They have access to the satellites but not the drone technology or anything else that could penetrate these walls. Mister Stark made sure they wouldn’t do anything to invade your privacy. He has instructed that I monitor the Sanctum and inform him of any breaches.”

His head turned fuzzy with the relief that flowed through him. Trembling as he released a long exhale,

“Don’t worry Doctor,” FRIDAY soothed, “The Boss is keeping an eye on what they are doing, especially with you.”

“He can’t stop the agents from patrolling the street outside of course,”

‘Of course,” FRIDAY repeated,

“… How is he?” Stephen dared to ask, “If you’re permitted to answer that question,”

The silence that followed his question was all the answer he needed. He smirked, rubbing his hands slowly together. Watching them trembling as he asked, a little broken hearted,

“You’ve been told not to?”

“Boss has asked me not to answer those questions. But that hasn’t stopped me before,”

Stephen snorted softly, holding his hands together as he replied,

“It may be wise to respect his wishes,”

“Maybe, but I know how much you care for him… He’s as good as he can be, Doctor. But I know he misses you like you do him.”

Stephen swallowed, clearing his throat as FRIDAY added,

“He wishes you would sign the Accords.”

“I can’t,” Stephen whispered,

“I understand Doctor.”

“If something changes, please tell me.”

“Yes Doctor,”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,”

“Do you wish that I withhold information from the Boss?”

“No.” Stephen answered immediately, softening his voice now, “If Tony asks, you may answer with whatever you feel is appropriate.”

“Understood Doctor, please be safe. Ross won’t give up easily because you spooked his men. They’ve seen Ghostbusters,”

Stephen smiled, laughing gently for the first time in a while,

“I wouldn’t have thought otherwise... Thank you FRIDAY.” Stephen huffed, standing up from the bed and exiting the bedroom.

Even if Tony hadn’t provided any information or any means of them to enter the Sanctum without physically breaking in, he wasn’t going to take any risks. It would seem he had become the criminal Tony had warned that he’d become and Tony was a part of the team hunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end, thank you so much for taking the time to give this fic a read. I really appreciate it!
> 
> I decided to end it there because I realised I needed to break this down into 4 parts (originally 3 at time of posting but realised a 4th chapter is needed. You'll see). I didn't want the 2nd chapter to be this long chapter where everything is tied up. I want to be more active in posting and honestly, it felt better to end it there. I tried continuing from that point but I just wasn't happy doing it. So, the 2nd chapter ends there.
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding here for those who didn't see the updated tags. There has been an alteration to the tags and the rating. The plans for this fic were originally only 2 chapters long but my head ran with a couple of other ideas and it's now 4 chapters with a few extra things added on. Nothing too graphic.

As the days slowly passed, Stephen found more agents were performing patrols around the block. Recognising a pattern taking place of at least six different agents taking up positions at the café across the street at various times through the day. Others walking their dogs every hour and slowing their pace as they walked past the Sanctum. The Subway disguise was clearly a wrong move now. Although he was surprised that the agents were the ones who had taken more interest in it than the general public. Maybe they’d grown tired of how many were popping up over the city that one more in the village was actually just one too far.

Wong had kept an eye on the Sorcerer Supreme as news reached them of the upset developing between the Avengers. He hadn’t spoken a word of it to Stephen. From the way he would occasionally find him brooding before the Window of Worlds, Wong knew Stephen had already heard. Either through a news alert on the Stark Pad or FRIDAY updating him on the situation.

The past days of updates had been appreciated but the information filled him with dread. This whole thing was falling apart quickly and if there wasn’t any resolution soon, the Avengers might cease to exist. Something that would greatly affect the world and its safety. Neither side was compromising. Neither side was right in this situation but neither was wrong either. Both sides had their pros had cons. Their line of work required them to act in that grey area Stephen had come to accept. He swore an oath to do no harm, to not _kill_ , but when necessary he forced himself to break that oath. He could handle the thoughts, the feelings, that followed these actions and their consequences. He would do what he could to help those affected by his actions but at the end of the day, he would know he would have made the right call. If the day was to come where he realised he hadn’t, he would do what he could to fix it. Even though he understood why Tony felt the amount of guilt he did, feeling a twang of guilt in his heart as he recalled their argument, this wasn’t the path to take.

Lagos. The Sokovia Accords. And now there was the death of King T’Chaka. The arrest of a few Avengers in Europe. The breakout by Barnes and Rogers chasing after him with Wilson. Clint invading the compound and taking Wanda with him to who knew where. The silence that followed these events had sent chills down Stephen’s spine. It wasn’t good. It was the calm before the storm and with the churn of apprehension his stomach was making, it was due to explode any day now.

Stephen stood with his phone in hand one afternoon as he stared through the Window of Worlds. The Seal of Vishanti blocking out part of his view as he stared out over the area of Greenwich Village before him. FRIDAY had lowered the volume of her voice as she spoke,

“Boss was hurt when he tried to apprehend Barnes.”

“How badly?” Stephen asked quietly, already considering how he would approach Tony at this moment as FRIDAY listed the few injuries. Could he even approach him? Things were tense between Tony and the rebelling Avengers. Things between him and Tony hadn’t improved. In fact, with the lack of communication and involvement in each other’s lives… It was getting worse. He feared that Tony had meant what he said… _I guess we’re done here then_.

He closed his eyes slowly as FRIDAY continued the rundown of the situation,

“They have been tasked to bring in Rogers, Barnes and Wilson.”

“Do they have a location?”

“Yes. Mister Stark has recruited a team.”

Stephen swallowed, clearing his throat. A spark of hope in his heart. He didn’t agree with the Accords but _something_ was happening. _Something_ wasn’t right. Something outside of the Accords,

“Miss Romanoff suggested he called you in.” FRIDAY stated, a hint of hesitation in her voice,

“Tony refused,” Stephen filled in the blank, exhaling heavily as FRIDAY confirmed,

“Yes Doctor.”

“Who has been recruited?”

“Rhodey, Romanoff, Prince T’Challa, Vision and Peter Parker.”

“Peter Parker?” Stephen repeated, blinking quickly. Grateful for the information to distract him from his thoughts, “I don’t believe I’ve heard of him,”

“Boss brought him in from Queens,”

His eyes widened quickly. Lips parting slowly before he whispered,

“Tony was in New York?”

“Yes Doctor,”

He smiled painfully, blinking slowly as he mumbled,

“I see,”

“Boss has been thinking of you, Doctor,” FRIDAY tried to reassure him but Stephen couldn’t bring himself to respond. He had told Tony that he would be there when he was needed. Unless Tony had not considered him an option because of the Accords.

There was nothing he could do. If Tony didn’t want him there but his skills were needed, he would go despite Tony’s thoughts. He wasn’t sure what exactly he could provide besides another target for them to apprehend. With Rhodey on his side, he knew he would be in trouble. They had become good friends since he and Tony had started dating years ago and been there to support him through more troubling times with Tony. He was a man of honour and would uphold the rules set down by the Accords.

By the Vishanti he hoped he wouldn’t have to come face to face with Rhodey in all this mess now. Just the thought of it made him feel a little sick. Tony was remarkably skilled in piloting the Iron Man armour but Rhodey himself was quite impressive as well. Imagining the two of them hunting him down in their suits was fuel for Nightmare to torment him with. He wouldn’t even have chance to form a gateway to escape and he would certainly get teased for giving up too easily if he decided to surrender.

“Stephen?” came Wong’s voice from the staircase. The sound of his soft steps as he climbed the stairs. Stopping when he could see Stephen fully who kept his back to him and greeted,

“Yes?”

“We have a visitor.”

“I will update you when I can,” FRIDAY offered softly,

“Thank you, FRIDAY. I appreciate it.” He spoke softly, tilting his hand back that held the phone till it was relatively flat in the palm of his hand. A quick mutter of other worldly words and the phone disappeared from his hand and returned to the bedside table in his bedroom. He turned quickly. Appearing stable. Professional. Welcoming even as he followed Wong down the stairs without a word and to the private room where their visitor was waiting for him to appear.

As the Avengers fought at an airport in Germany, Stephen had found himself facing a swarm of demonic creatures that decided that the dimension of an ally was one that could be consumed until nothing stood. Nothing would remain. Only dust would be left behind. Their buildings had already taken significant damage. Children had been snatched from parents by creatures that had swooped in and snatched them from their hands. The Sorcerer Supreme’s arrival would be too late. A number of children had already been killed. Their parents inconsolable until they were silenced by the swarm invading their land. Stephen had sent their visitor on ahead, casting a protection spell over them before they would run into battle to try and lower the number of invaders. He quickly headed for his bedroom to acquire some items he might need, especially given the descriptions of the creatures. The Sorcerer opening a dimensional gateway, in the safety of the Sanctum, to bring in a group of masters from Kamar-Taj to help eradicate the swarm.

It took some time but most of the swarm had been killed before one of the masters discovered a breach between dimensions where the creatures spilled out from. Their numbers increasing again. Realising what was truly happening, the masters gathered around the opening and sealed the breach. Preventing any further creatures from entering their dimension but there was no negotiating with such hostile creatures. Even Stephen’s idea of sending them to another dimension would only provide problems for those in the dimension they sent them to. And a discussion on possible barren worlds was something they couldn’t afford to do in the moment. Despite how vicious the creatures were and the murders they had already committed, sending them to a barren land would only delay the inevitable and prolong their own suffering. They would have to eliminate the rest and come together at Kamar-Taj to pinpoint the exact dimension they had come from as none of the Sorcerers there in the moment could identify their world. Agreeing to search the books as soon as they could. With the plan receiving full support, a few of the masters broke off to lead the locals to safety as Stephen stayed with the others to complete the task.

It seemed simple enough. The numbers were rapidly falling. The skies above them were beginning to clear and the world was becoming quieter. But a sudden attack from below, from one of the creatures that was barely alive, startled Stephen out of his focus on one of the creatures up ahead. Feeling teeth closing around his right leg. He grunted and kicked out. Forcing the creature to release him as the Cloak rushed ahead to tackle the creature flying towards him. Stephen hearing the sharp shriek as the Cloak wrapped itself around the creature and slammed it into a nearby rock. Only to hear a second shriek right behind him.

There was no time to react. He couldn’t even glance back. Realising too late how much trouble he was in when he felt all twelve talons tear through his robes like a knife through butter. Each one piercing his skin with ease. He choked on a scream. Gasping and spluttering as he was immediately lifted from the ground and lifted into the air. Yelling out when the flap of wings jolted him. Feeling the talons digging in a little deeper to ensure he wouldn’t be dropped. He gasped short, harsh breaths. Eyes wide as he looked up at the creature as it searched for a new area to drop its prey.

Stephen grabbed hold of the creature’s scaly legs. Inhaling as deeply as he could before another flap of wings shook his body. He whimpered, trying to inflict pain on the creature’s legs. Hoping to free himself. But all he did was worsen the pain in his hands. He couldn’t cast a spell vocally with the way he was being jolted. Any attempt to cast a spell with his hands would also end abruptly. He had one choice. There was no hesitation. He looked at the silver bands that were secure around his forearms. The items he had collected from the bedroom before leaving. Each band positioned just above the start of the wraps on his forearms. The orange gem like button glowing brightly. Fully charged. Ready to use. He swallowed hard. Gritting his teeth as he released the creature’s legs from his hold. Bringing his forearms forward and quickly tapping each of the gems in turn before the creature could shake him again.

A sharp beep sounded. Startling the creature that came to a stop in the air. Hovering high above the bloody fight below. Throwing its head left. Right. Back and forth. Trying to take a look at its prey who watched as deep blue nanotech flowed out from the bands. Covering his forearms, hands, fingers and thumbs. The band creating an orange wrap around his forearm with thin lines of orange light travelling down the gauntlets, mimicking the wraps of his robes, and around to the palm of his hands where the repulsors were positioned. He gasped and hissed, placing his gloved hands around the creature’s leg again. One positioned higher than the other. Hearing the whine of the repulsors charging. Gripping harder as he heard the creature panicking. Its wings flapping faster. Creating shorter jerks of his body. Somehow trying to stop him from continuing the attack but not releasing him. Refusing to give up its last meal. Stephen pulled his head back as soon as the charge reached its peak. Closing his eyes as the charged energy was released. Hearing the wail of pain as the creature screamed. The repulsors severing the creature’s legs and freeing him.

The Sorcerers below couldn’t do anything. Caught up in their own battles. Simply yelling out Stephen’s name as he dropped. The Sorcerer Supreme yanking the still attached feet from his shoulders. Throwing them away before focusing all attention on the situation before him. The Cloak of Levitation jerking left and right as the relic watched him fall. Conflicted between continuing the assault on the creature and risking it killing one of the other Sorcerers. The relic constricting tighter around the creature as Stephen activated the repulsors in his gauntlets. Aiming them out before him as he managed to save himself this time. Short bursts from the repulsors slowing his descent to the ground. Hissing through clenched teeth with each jerk that was made with each pulse from his hands. How did Tony do this so easily?!

As painful as it was, Stephen was grateful for the tech cushioning his landing. Six bursts of energy later and Stephen landed on firm ground. Stumbling a few steps forward as soon as he touched down. The creature hitting the ground, with a bone crunching thud, when all attempts to flee were hindered. Stephen flinched at the sound. Turning around to find a squirming, flapping mess of a creature in his sight. Its eyes wide. Staring at him with jagged teeth bared as the creature submitted to its fate. Stephen swallowed. Approaching the creature as the repulsor on his right hand charged. Raising a trembling hand at the creature’s head and firing the shot. He sniffed. Blinking away the tears in his eyes as the creature now laid dead still at his feet. A smoking hole in its head. How he wished this had been easier.

He panted heavily. Skin glistening with sweat. Feeling the dampness of the blood soaking into his robes and the stickiness as his clothes were glued to his skin. He wouldn’t be able to make grand gestures with his arms anytime soon with the shoulder injuries he’d sustained. This would need to be quick with direct blasts. The gauntlets were the only option. Tony had warned that the bands were a prototype that required field testing. They seemed to work well enough so far so why not continue. He wished he didn’t have to do it, but there was no other way. The sooner this was over the better. He checked the glow of the orange gem on each band before running over to the others to re-join the fight. Stephen reluctantly agreed to take more a backseat in the fight and allow the others to handle what remained of the swarm. Taking up a position that had him protected by two of the masters without getting in the way of his shots.

Hours later; the skies were comfortably clear but eerily quiet. They were fortunate to not lose anyone but couldn’t bring themselves to celebrate. Knowing that those they were protecting had lost too many. They returned to find their leader comforting those who had survived. The look of relief on their face as they confirmed that the rift between worlds had been sealed and that all the creatures had been slain. Their world was safe again. They could begin to heal, bury what remained of their dead and rebuild their lives once more. Having done what they could, the Sorcerers were thanked and encouraged to return home when they saw the injuries Stephen had sustained.

The group wandered out of the area. Heading out into more open space. The Cloak of Levitation worryingly swooping left and right behind Stephen. Knowing he was hurt and afraid to hurt him further by resting on his shoulders. The Sorcerers with him smiling and chuckling lightly as the relic decided to grab hold of Stephen’s waist and hold him up. Stephen smiled, closing his eyes for a second as he panted,

“Alright, that’ll do,”

He smiled still at the gentle squeeze the relic made. Sliding a little further up Stephen’s sides till it felt more comfortable holding him just beneath his arms. Stephen unable to see the way the ends of the collar darted left and right. Taking in the deep red stains and holes in his robes. They’d have to work out something for the Cloak to do. The relic had become clingier than usual with Tony’s absence and how it had affected Stephen. Now the relic couldn’t drape itself over him. Not from the shoulders at least.

The gateway home was formed by one of the other masters, taking them directly to the New York Sanctum. The group entering the sacred building as quietly as possible only to find Wong awake, with a cup of tea, in one of the chairs in the foyer. The master setting the cup down on the table beside him as soon as he saw the gateway form. Stephen shook his head as soon as Wong got to his feet. Hurrying over to the group as he asked,

“Who else is hurt?”

“Just me,” Stephen whispered. Wong shook his head, turning to the female master in the group as she approached Stephen. Offering softly,

“Let me help you with the injuries and then we will leave you be.”

Stephen swallowed, feeling a quick squeeze on his sides from the Cloak as he accepted the offer,

“Thank you,”

“Come,” she said softly, leading him to the healing room in the Sanctum. Wong holding the other masters back to be debriefed on what had happened and what was now happening in the other world. A sad smile on his face when he learned of the gauntlets, Tony had made, were used. The masters didn’t ask where they had come from. They knew they weren’t relics or held any sort of mystical power. Even though they were curious to test whether or not Stephen could focus any mystical energy through them, they didn’t ask any further on the topic. Quickly wrapping up the discussion before returning to Kamar-Taj and leaving Wong to check on Stephen.

The woman helping Stephen with his injuries left as soon as she was satisfied that the injuries had been properly treated. The master brought to a temporary stop when Stephen asked her to send Wong to bed. It was late in New York. Later than he had expected it to be. She gave a soft smile and nodded as she left. There was no doubt in Stephen’s mind that she had done as he had requested but that wouldn’t change Wong’s mind. He expected him to arrive any moment now.

The Cloak turned away from the outer robes and under shirt that had been stripped off. Moving to hover sadly close to Stephen, watching as he picked up one of the packs of wet wipes he had stored in the healing room. Carefully folding over a wipe as Wong stepped through the gap in the door. Looking directly at the bed positioned in the middle of the room to find Stephen sat up. His shoulders covered in dressings. Some stained with a yellowish tint from the ointment the woman had applied to aid his healing. Stephen smirked, huffing softly as he stated,

“You should be sleeping,”

“And you’re a fool if you think I would follow such instruction when you need help.” Wong retorted as he walked over to him. Taking the wipe from Stephen’s hand and immediately working on wiping away the dried blood that had trickled down his chest and into the grooves between muscles. He tried to reach for another wipe, pulling his hand away when Wong picked up the packet and moved it out of Stephen’s reach.

Stephen snorted softly. Looking down at his chest as Wong commented,

“You used the suit.”

“Part of it.” Stephen corrected, seeing the bands resting at the end of the bed,

“That was the first time.”

“It was,” Stephen confirmed quietly, fighting down the growing urge to push Wong away and handle this himself. He wasn’t entirely useless like this,

“How are your hands?”

“Hmm,” Stephen hummed softly, holding them out in front of himself. Studying each of the scars and monitoring the trembling for a minute before deciding, “The same I’d say. The gauntlets are made of nanotech Tony is working on. It adjusts with the movement of my hands. But…” He paused. Swallowing hard. Seeing Wong look worryingly at him. Stephen snorted softly, “Never mind,”

“There has been an update with the Avengers,” Wong started carefully, throwing the wet wipe away and reaching for another. Focusing on the rest of the blood to clean up as Stephen stared at him. Eyes wide with terror. His chest frozen with the breath he held. Heart pounding. He had to speak now. He’d mentioned it. Made Stephen aware of it. Either he could tell him now and continue to help him or Stephen would get up and find his phone to find out what had happened.

Wong carefully dabbed at some dried blood just beneath the dressings on his right shoulder. Ignoring the look in Stephen’s eyes as he explained,

“There was a fight at an airport in Schkeuditz, Germany.” Stephen turned his head away slightly, taking in a quick breath, “Steve Rogers appears to have escaped and it isn’t known where he is right now.”

“What about Tony?” Stephen asked quietly,

“He survived.”

“… But he’s hurt.”

“Yes.” Wong paused for a moment as he watched Stephen visibly relax with a hefty sigh. Closing his eyes and lowering his head as he battled with the thoughts in his mind.

He needed to be there for him. He had to find out what injuries he had. What else had happened. Where had Rogers gone to? Anger quickly built up inside. Who was it that had hurt Tony? Who else had they hurt? What started _this_ fight?

He needed answers. Now.

Stephen opened his eyes. Lifting his head. About to move. About to speak. When a hand came to rest on his chest. Gently coaxing him to lie down as Wong spoke kindly,

“Allow me to finish and then you can do as you wish Stephen,”

His body shuddered at the struggle but he obeyed. Lying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He needed his phone. He needed to get in touch with FRIDAY at least. He still wasn’t sure where he stood with Tony in terms of their relationship. Even a friendship at this rate. It had been the longest they had been apart. The longest they hadn’t spoken to each other. FRIDAY had passed on small pieces of information but he needed to hear from Tony himself.

He needed to tell him that he didn’t hate him for his decision to support the Accords. He didn’t like the idea. He didn’t agree with them. But he didn’t hate Tony for it. Or for doing what he did. He understood _why_ Tony had done it and he would support him if Tony could support his decision not to sign. If it meant their relationship would have to be behind closed doors to ensure Stephen’s safety and Tony’s place in the Avengers then so be it. The Mirror Dimension would be their best option to do so. Perhaps a glamour spell if Tony would trust him enough to perform magic on him. But did Tony even want to do that? Could Tony live with that?

That’s it. This had to stop. He needed an answer. The war might continue to rage on between Tony and the Avengers but Stephen wasn’t going to allow it to even begin between Tony and himself. If this was to end then he would rather it happened sooner instead of the emotional turmoil they would endure as it dragged on.

Knowing he would want the answers sooner rather than later, Wong made quick work of what was left of the blood to wipe away. Stephen would most likely shower in the morning which would help clean away what remained. The man relieved that Stephen allowed him to do so, but knew deep down he was struggling to control himself. As soon as he had finished and thrown the wipes into a bin, Stephen had thanked him for the help and raced out of the room. Heading straight for his bedroom with the Cloak hot on his heels. Still uneasy as to where to hold onto him as the relic stared at the dressings on his shoulders. Choosing to hover close to him as they entered his bedroom. The phone screen lit up.

Stephen carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. Picking up the phone and checking each one of the updates that had been provided by FRIDAY. The latest one a message stating she would be away and would be back as soon as possible. The messages before it angered and hurt him. A notification that Tony and his team were in Germany, moving in to apprehend Rogers and Barnes. But there had been an ambush. Rogers had brought a team of his own. His anger bubbled up as he read through the information of Romanoff’s betrayal. Allowing Rogers and Barnes to escape. But then heartbreak as he read through the details of Rhodey’s injuries and how they were caused. He could help there. He knew he could. If things were fine between him and Tony, they could work this away from the compound and send them over to Tony to help the healing process.

Tony should have called him in. What the hell was going on?! There was something else. Something FRIDAY hadn’t told him yet. This was more than just a simple disagreement on the Accords. Something else was happening in the background. Something the situation with the Accords was masking.

He checked the phone again as soon as he had gone through the updates. There was still no new update from FRIDAY. He swallowed, calling out softly,

“FRIDAY?”

…

Nothing. He brought up the contacts of his phone. Bringing up Tony’s profile. His thumb trembling as it hovered over the call button. Stephen shook his head slowly. Does he call and offer his assistance? But then that would put FRIDAY in trouble as Tony either asked how he knew or worked out that FRIDAY had gone against his wishes and told him what had been happening. After all that FRIDAY had done for him, he couldn’t land her in trouble or whatever fate Tony would have in mind for her. If he did.

… He locked the phone.

His body was starting to ache. The adrenaline from the fight had worn off completely now. Even though the gauntlets had provided an easier alternative to eliminating the creatures, he still needed to move his arms to aim. Creating more pain in his shoulders but nothing compared to what might have been if he had continued to use his magic. It was late… And he needed the rest. He exhaled heavily. Wanting to roll his shoulders when he felt how stiff they were becoming. About to roll his right shoulder when the Cloak wrapped around his forearm and held it down. Stephen smiled softly, nodding his head before whispering,

“Thank you,”

As he relaxed his arm again. Cocking an eyebrow at the Cloak when the relic refused to let him go,

“We’ll work something out,” He reassured the relic gently, inhaling deeply and releasing a long exhale as he checked the time. Just after two o’clock in the morning. Wong would have hopefully gone to bed now. He should as well. Reluctantly, he put the phone back on the bedside table before carefully removed his boots. He was too tired to change out of his trousers. His robes would need stitching and washing tomorrow anyway, something less straining on his body than the usual training regime he would go through with Wong.

The Cloak unravelled from around his arm, hovering a little higher as Stephen got settled on the bed. Already half asleep when his head hit the soft pillow. He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping him. His body feeling heavy and achy. The bed as comfortable and soft as it was. His eyes now half open as he attempted to use magic to bring the covers over him when the Cloak saw the opportunity at hand. Quickly covering Stephen, hesitant to go any higher than just below his pecs when the relic remembered the injuries there. He smiled at the relic, resting an arm on top of the Cloak as he closed his eyes fully. Falling to sleep minutes later.

Barely an hour later; the Sanctum was awoken by the sound of a foghorn alarm blaring. The Cloak of Levitation jumping off Stephen like a startled Cat. The collar frantically looking around for the source of the noise as Stephen cried out at the jolt his body made in response to the sudden noise. Squeezing his eyes shut and hissing through his teeth as he groaned painfully,

“By the Gods! Wha…” He paused, forcing open his eyes and looking to the phone on his bedside table. Finding the device brightly lit and FRIDAY’S voice coming through it,

“You’re still alive then Doctor. I was one setting away from activating the air raid siren,”

“FRIDAY?!” Stephen growled, hissing through the pain in his shoulders as he sat up. Leaning over to grab the phone, grateful that the A.I. shut off the alarm but butted in before he could speak again,

“Mister Stark needs your help!”

He swallowed hard, feeling the Cloak brush against his back as the relic relaxed,

“What’s happened?!” Stephen asked quickly, holding the phone in his hand tightly. His eyes darting left and right as FRIDAY informed briefly,

“Boss tracked down Rogers and Barnes. His suit has been deactivated and he has no way of getting home.”

“What about Rogers and Barnes?”

“They have left the area,”

“They left him behind?!”

“Rogers was the one who deactivated the suit.”

Stephen froze. Lips parting to try and breathe at the words he heard. How did he deactivate the suit?! What had Rogers done?!

“Where is he FRIDAY?!”

“A HYDRA facility in Siberia.”

Stephen’s eyes widened slowly. Blinking quickly as he repeated,

“HYDRA!?”

“He needs your help Doctor!”

“I’ve never been to Siberia FRIDAY; do you have a picture of his current location?”

“I can access the recorded feed from the Boss’ helmet before it was cut off.”

“Quickly please,” Stephen ordered as he got up from the bed. The Cloak following him as he took the phone with him and ran out of his bedroom. His belt was downstairs in the healing room, along with his Sling Ring. He would have to wear the custom robes this time.

Wong had been half way down the corridor to Stephen’s bedroom when the alarm was cut off. Turning around and returning to his own room when Stephen had stepped out. Receiving a quick update and promising to guard the Sanctum in Stephen’s absence. By the time he had recovered his Sling Ring and gotten dressed again, FRIDAY had found the perfect frame in the recording to help Stephen conjure the gateway. Projecting the image up in front of Stephen to take in all the details and perfect the image he had in his mind. He nodded, mumbling his thanks as he carefully slid the Sling Ring onto his fingers. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed the Cloak levitating nervously near him. There was no time to figure out an alternative. He’d endure the pain.

He patted his shoulder lightly. Smiling weakly as the Cloak raced forward and, as carefully as the relic could, clung to him. Waving the ends of the collar back and forth in excitement as Stephen gritted his teeth. Blocking out the pain as he raised his left hand to begin forming the gateway when FRIDAY called out,

“Take the Eye of Stark!”

Stephen squinted his eyes, lowering his hands as he deadpanned,

“The Eye of Stark?”

“It’s a piece of equipment Boss made for your suit specifically. It allows you to scan for injuries and monitors a patient’s vital signs until they have been picked up by a medic and responsibility has been transferred to another Doctor.”

Stephen closed his eyes slowly. Already imagining the lives that could be saved using the tech. He sighed heavily as he whispered,

“Anthony… Where is it?”

“In the chest Doctor,”

He took in a quick breath as he walked over to the large wardrobe near the windows of the room. Pulling open both doors and spotting the red and gold chest Tony had gifted him with the tech inside that would form his suit. He quickly crouched down, opening the chest to find the Eye of Stark illuminating a soft blue. The circular piece decorated with the same design of his arc reactor. Stephen shook his head. How had he missed this? It was exceptionally smaller in comparison to the arc reactor Tony had built to store the nanotech inside,

“Place it over your preferred ear Doctor,” came FRIDAY’s voice from the Eye. Stephen scooped up the smaller arc. Studying it for a moment before placing it over his right ear. The earpiece fitted his ear perfectly. Stephen jerking his head back when he heard a sharp beep and felt the nanotech flow out from the arc reactor. Essentially forming half of a pair of sunglasses he recognised as part of Tony’s signature look. Creating an aviator style shape over Stephen’s right eye. The lens a soft blue and activating as FRIDAY greeted gently in his ear,

“Doctor,”

“FRIDAY,” He paused, exhaling shakily as he stood up straight. Closing the wardrobe doors as he breathed, “Shall we,”

In the harsh cold of Siberia, Tony stared at the discarded shield. Pain tensing his entire body. Replaying the events of what had just happened through his head over and over. He’d felt so lost in all of this. There were people who backed him up. But they had suffered. They’d betrayed him. Rhodey’s life changing injuries torturing his mind. Confusion and a touch of anger at Vision’s involvement in them. And now Tony was here alone. He closed his eyes for a moment. The last time he had seen Stephen entering his mind for the hundredth time. He knew he could help Rhodey but now he was terrified that what had happened between him and Stephen couldn’t be fixed. He should have called him. He should have gone around to see him. He should have gone to see him when he had gone back to New York to grab Peter for the team. He needed to get back to New York and fix this at least.

He grunted painfully, body shuddering, with the chill of the wind that blew in from behind him. Whipping at the back of his head and neck. He’d missed the warmth of having Stephen close to him. Cuddled close to him on the couch. Arms wrapped around his waist as he watched him cook. Missing the heat of his body close by as they slept in bed. The chill of fall in New York would have him clinging to Stephen even more than usual. He knew at times Stephen hated it but he would always cuddle back. Missing the feel of strong arms wrapping around him. Missing the sweet touch of his lips pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, feeling the brush of facial hair, as Stephen would lift his head and rest it on top of his. Missing the heave of Stephen’s chest against his cheek as Stephen would fall back to sleep. The rhythm of his heart beating in his chest lulling Tony back into a dreamless sleep.

The past days had been hell. Not with just the Accords and the mess with Steve and those opposing the Accords. Even those on his side. He needed Stephen more than ever in all that mess and Stephen had refused to sign. Seemingly taking Steve’s side in the Accords. A part of him anticipating to find Stephen appear at the airport. But that relief had been short-lived with Rhodey’s injury. Now with the revelation of Bucky’s involvement with his parent’s death and Steve’s knowledge of that information… Tony stopped breathing for a moment. Irrational thoughts entering his mind. Twisting his love for Stephen slowly into hate. He’d taken Steve’s side in this. Did he know about Bucky and his parents? Had he been holding back that information all along too?

He couldn’t travel further down that path. Shaken out of the venomous thoughts by the sound of dimensional gateway forming. Watching the orange sparks swirl and swirl until the gateway had form. The grey mist covering their entrance. Only hearing the pats of boots stepping out onto the concrete before the gateway disintegrated. Orange embers falling to the floor as he found the back of Stephen Strange standing before him. The Cloak rippling gently in the breeze that was picking up. Tony gritted his teeth as he eyed him up and down. But Stephen didn’t move. Frozen in place for a moment as he looked down to his left side. Finding the discarded shield he would often find on Steve’s arm. He swallowed hard, looking to his right as the Cloak’s collars flattened a little.

Tony couldn’t deny the flutter his heart made at seeing Stephen again. Not just that he was wearing his tech but just… _him_. _He_ was _here_. _He_ was _here for him_! But anger sparked in his gut. A sob escaping him, forcing Stephen to spin around, before he asked,

“What are you doing here?”

Stephen inhaled deeply, his heart breaking at the sight of Tony bloody and broken in a heap on the floor. Frustration rising inside as Tony commented,

“Thought you weren’t an Avenger,”

The Cloak pulled away immediately. Hovering back as Stephen rushed forward. The relic slim and long as it stared at the two of them. Tony eyeing up the relic for a moment before shaking his head. Seems it wasn’t just Stephen he had hurt that day. He’d have twice the work to do to win over the Cloak again. He looked away from the relic, looking up at Stephen who loomed over him. Confliction in his eyes as he stated,

“I’m not. But as I said, I would help when my skills were needed and FRIDAY informed me that you needed a Doctor.” Stephen paused, deciding to cover his emotions with a glance back at the Cloak for a moment before turning to Tony again when the Avenger spoke breathlessly,

“You’re wearing the suit…”

“Part of it,” Stephen corrected as he crouched down in front of him,

“What, didn’t like the rest of it?”

“The gauntlets proved useful. The rest is just ghastly.”

Tony’s eyes darted left and right, recognising the playful look in Stephen’s eyes despite the professional front he was putting on. He turned away with a snort, shaking his head before chuckling,

“It’s the first model asshole,” He swallowed as he looked back at Stephen, “What do you want? A leotard?” Stephen cocked an eyebrow, smirking as Tony teased, “Cause I’d be all for making that as long as you model it for me when it’s done.”

Stephen smirked, inhaling before instructing,

“Scan please FRIDAY,”

Keeping his eyes on Tony and watching as he spat a little blood out of his mouth.

The lens flickered with white lines. Tony barely hearing FRIDAY’s voice as she came through Stephen’s earpiece. He shook his head after fifteen seconds of scanning. Growling impatiently,

“This is taking too long,”

The scan continued. FRIDAY knowing what was about to happen and refused to restart the scan when Stephen would realise the stupidity of his next action. Fortunately for Stephen, the first part of the spell only involved moving his hands. Twisting his right hand before he attempted to raise both arms. His eyes widening for a moment when pain exploded in both shoulders. He yelped at the pain. Feeling a burning sensation, no doubt cracking open the wounds, as he lowered his arms. Wrapping his arms around his chest as he fell onto both knees. Clenching his jaw as Tony grunted as he pushed himself up to sit up. Reaching out to hold Stephen’s shoulder when the Sorcerer pulled away. Shaking his head as he hissed,

“Don’t,”

Tony swallowed, awkwardly pulling his hand away as he asked,

“What happened?”

“Scan almost complete Doctor,” FRIDAY chimed in. Stephen huffed a short breath out from his lungs, relaxing his arms after a moment as he answered,

“I’ve been busy,”

Tony nodded slowly. His eyes drawn to the robes Stephen was wearing as he teased,

“That why you’re in your fancy robes? … Had a date?”

Stephen hesitated before answering. Detecting the tremble in Tony’s voice, knowing that it was more than just a tease. It was fear. Hurt. Paranoia at the possibility that Stephen had moved on. Or even gone out to take revenge on him by sleeping with someone else. He’d been told stories of past relationships ending that way. And with other worldly creatures inviting him into their open relationships, Tony couldn’t help but feel some paranoia that the most amazing thing in his life could be taken away from him.

His heart hurt with the thought of Tony thinking he would do such a thing. They’d been together for years. Teased and hinted to each other about the idea of getting married. What their ideal wedding day would be liked. Honeymoon options, which Stephen always won. Having access to countless worlds instead of just under two hundred countries. Stephen had been exploring the Sanctum to find a place where Tony could set up a lab if he was to move in. Why would he think he would ruin one of the best things to happen to him?

“The other robes need stitching. They’ve been torn by a creature who wanted to take me home for dinner.” He answered, focusing on the scan of Tony’s body and waiting for the results from FRIDAY. Unable to look at Tony right now as the scientist continued,

“At least it wanted to take you out first.”

“In one sense of the word, yes.”

Tony shook his head. Feeling pain in his heart at his own jokes,

“I didn’t mean to sound like I dumped you by the way,” Stephen looked at him with a mix of hurt and relief. Watching Tony inhale briskly, quietly, at the look he was given. Returning the same look as he continued, “I shouldn’t have walked away, I should have… I should have stayed. Come back. Just…” Tony struggled, pausing as he laid back down again, “Just _everything_ I wanted to do, I should have done!”

Stephen swallowed before he muttered to Tony,

“You could have sent one of your _not that_ texts at least.”

Tony’s head fell to his right. Staring at Stephen with teary, desperate eyes as he started quietly, pleadingly,

“Did uh…”

Stephen looked to him, knowing he needed the reassurance,

“There was no one. And there never will be. The only person who has been on my mind is you. There has only ever been you, Anthony. I meant what I said thirty-three nights ago. I’m with you till my final breath… But then I can always haunt you.”

A short laugh exploded from Tony, the sound making Stephen smile only a little as a small splatter of blood hit the concrete. Closing his eyes as he hung his head. Stephen spotting the drop of a tear hitting the snow as Tony slowly shook his head and croaked,

“I’m so sorry Stephen, I didn’t mean-”

“Later,” Stephen interrupted, covering Tony’s armoured hands with his hand. Giving a painful smile to him as he promised, “Later, we will talk. Right now, you need medical help.”

His eyes wandered down over the suit as FRIDAY announced the scan had completed. His eyes fixated on the cracked arc reactor on his chest. Realising the crack in the arc reactor had come from the shield. Stephen cleared his throat as his throat tightened with nausea. Picturing Steve slamming the shield down into Tony’s chest. He couldn’t mask the shudder his chest made. The tear that forced itself free as Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Stephen. His lips parted to speak when FRIDAY interrupted,

“Scan is complete Doctor,”

Stephen sniffed. Clearing his throat again as he requested,

“Show each injury please, the most severe first,”

“Yes Doctor,”

He stared at Stephen’s eyes as they took in everything he was seeing. Watching the relief come over Stephen’s face as he started to list,

“There are a number of contusions, two of which are more severe than the others and will require rest. Thankfully no broken bones. The blood you’re spitting is nothing serious. A busted lip most likely. Worst case scenario, something with your teeth. But I recommend getting checked at the compound. Your tech is only providing your heart rate. Your injuries need cleaning, dressing and your other vitals monitored.” Stephen paused, spotting fragments of a broken helmet nearby as he commented, “And possibly a concussion.”

‘Shall I inform the medical team of Mister Stark’s arrival?” FRIDAY inquired,

“Yes please FRIDAY,”

“You’re coming to the compound?” Tony asked, eyes full of fear again. Stephen didn’t hesitate. Nodding in response to the question,

“They’ll either arrest you or ask you to sign,” Tony warned quietly, afraid of another argument coming from his words,

“They may try,” Stephen said nonchalantly, giving a reassuring smile to Tony, “But I won’t sign and they won’t arrest me,”

“You have a plan already?”

“I had this plan the day after you left,”

Tony smirked, shaking his head again,

“I shoulda known,” He mumbled,

“Can you move?”

Tony nodded, looking over at the Cloak as he commented,

“I don’t expect much help from old red over there,”

Stephen looked his right shoulder, watching the Cloak’s collar twist to the right to focus on Stephen more than Tony,

“I’m certain the Cloak would happily throw you through the gateway,” He looked back to Tony, “But I’d rather exercise caution and walk you there myself.”

Tony swallowed, looking over at the Cloak as he commented,

“Yeah, guess I have some making up to do to both of you,”

“We both do,” Stephen added, “But that is for when you’re feeling better.”

“… Sounds good,”

“Ready?”

Tony nodded as Stephen gave a gentle smile and got to his feet. The Cloak moving closer to him and clinging to him again.

Stephen held his hands out for Tony take hold, squinting his eyes momentarily when Tony shook his head. Looking at the pillars behind him as he panted,

“Still an idiot,” Stephen squinted his eyes again, watching as Tony sat up and leaned back against the nearest pillar as he pointed at Stephen and panted still, “Your shoulders,”

He closed his eyes slowly, smiling for a moment before opening his eyes again. Inhaling deeply as he got to his feet. Feeling a slight tug from the Cloak as the relic helped him to his feet. He still held out his hands in front of him as soon as Tony started to climb up the pillar. The man grimacing as his suit scraped over the pillar. Keeping his eyes on Stephen’s hands that shook as he braced himself to catch him if Tony was to suddenly fall.

With Tony on his feet and leaning against the pillar, Stephen took a step back. Turning to the spot where he had arrived. Raising his hand to begin forming the gateway,

“Wait!” Tony huffed, panting gently. Softening his voice as Stephen looked over his shoulder, “Wait…” He swallowed, nodding to the ground just ahead of them. Stephen following his gaze. His eyes coming to land on the fallen shield close by that he had seen when he first arrived. He looked back at Tony, the man pushing himself away from the pillar as he asked,

“Give it here.”

“Are you sure?”

“That shield isn’t his. My father made that shield.”

Stephen swallowed. He knew the shield was made for Steve. Despite what happened, he knew Tony shouldn’t be taking it from him. He didn’t want to argue. This was between Tony and Steve. The only involvement he had in any of this was protecting Tony if Steve was to try anything again.

With a slight twist of his left hand, the shield was lifted from the ground and brought over to Tony. The shield tucked away under his right arm as he grunted,

“Now we can leave,”

Stephen nodded. Quickly looking at the shield before turning his back on Tony. Stepping directly into the medical room wasn’t the plan right now. Knowing he was about to put himself directly into Ross’ line of sight, step into the lion’s den where agents would most likely surround him before he could even breathe. He suddenly felt uneasy. His eyes slowly widened. An idea coming to his mind. It might work if this works.

He raised his left hand again, performing the circular motion with his right arm. Creating the gateway as Tony limped over to him. His left-hand hovering over his back when he saw the twitch of the collar as the Cloak felt the brush of armour against it. He smiled, uneasily, at the relic. Pulling his hand away and moving to rest on Stephen’s right arm when the Sorcerer dropped both arms. Gazing into the gateway to find a number of people already stepping away. A woman on the phone already. No doubt calling for reinforcements. Tony gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Tony was with him. He’d back him up. Protect him. The two exchanging a quick glance, the sound of an alarm blaring from the compound, before stepping through the gateway as one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again to those who have commented and/or given kudos! I really appreciate it! I hope you have also enjoyed this next chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ^_^ Thank you for the comments & kudos! I really appreciate it!  
> This took a little longer than anticipated. I was editing as I wrote it and then needed to read through it all in hopes that it made sense. The more I tinkered and messed with it, the more frustrated I was getting. On top of all that, I seem to have developed carpal tunnel in my right hand so typing has become a little more painful than usual with that and my arthritis. But the chapter is here, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Updated tags, as I was writing this I realised it wasn't implied sexual references. It's just smut but not that detailed or as long as others I've written. So I think the mature warning still applies.

Once through the gateway, those awake and on alert in the compound had taken up their positions. In front of them, a medical team awaited their arrival. The collar of the Cloak stood straight suddenly. The Cloak itself stiffening as the two men stood in the compound. Tony managing to stand steady on his own two feet as Stephen turned and collapsed the gateway. Blinking his eyes wide when three of Ross’s men were revealed. Each one aiming their assault rifles at him. Tony blinked quickly and flinched when he caught moment in the corner of his eye. Looking to his left when Stephen raised both hands and took a cautious step away from him. Hoping to keep Tony at something of a safe distance if they were to shoot. The Avenger turning further, carefully, to look at the three men targeting Stephen, grumbling to the Sorcerer,

“This a part of your plan?”

“Plan, no. Anticipated situation with no way out other than my arrest that I’d rather not happen or execution, yes.” Stephen mumbled, keeping his hands in the air. Tony huffed, placing a hand gently on Stephen’s left arm as he ordered,

“Lower your guns.”

The three men took a cautious step forward. Stopping when Tony requested,

“FRIDAY, shut off the alarm.”

“Yes Boss,”

“He isn’t here to attack!” Tony declared, staring down the three men as the alarm was cut off, “He saved my arse! So lower those guns!”

The two on either side of the centre agent looked at who appeared to be their commanding officer. Seeing him consider Tony’s words before giving an affirmative nod. Tony mumbling to Stephen,

“You’re good,”

In hopes of putting him at ease.

Stephen waiting for them to lower their guns before exhaling the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to conjure a spell fast enough to disable them before they would have pulled the trigger. Perhaps not to kill him. Perhaps to simply bring him down and make it easier for them to arrest him. But it was never going to be an option. And he certainly didn’t want to put Tony in any further danger or risk worse injuries than what he already had. The Sorcerer slowly lowering his hands and looking to Tony when he felt his hand give a tender squeeze,

“I’ve got you,”

“Not for long,” Stephen responded, watching as the man stood between the two agents approached the two. Green eyes never leaving Stephen, his bald head shining under the lights as he announced,

“Secretary Ross has been wanting to talk to you,”

“Well yes, what with the obvious surveillance operations your men have been conducting of my home,” Stephen retorted, getting another squeeze from Tony as the Avenger asked,

“Are you trying to get yourself arrested now that they lowered their guns?”

“I won’t argue with that,” the agent commented with a smirk. His lips drooping with the glare he received from Tony,

“Tony?” another man’s voice came from behind them. The two turning to find a Caucasian man with brown eyes and greying hair, dressed in blue scrubs. The two immediately recognising him as Doctor Carlos Brent. At least there was someone working that Stephen could trust.

The two Doctors exchanged a quick nod of greeting. Carlos bringing his attention to Tony who took a careful step forward as he huffed,

“Yeah I’m comin,”

“Wizard comes with us,” the agent stated. Raising his eyebrows when Tony moved to object, only to be silenced by Stephen. His hand carefully placed on Tony’s left arm as he reassured him,

“I’ll be fine. You need to go with Carlos,”

Tony shuddered through an exhale. Eyes glassy with tears. Heart pounding in his chest as he stared at Stephen. Needing to protect him. Ensure nothing bad comes now that Stephen risked his freedom by coming to help him. Wanting him to stay close. To stay by his side. He was back in his life again. He refused to let him go. Stephen swallowed hard at what he saw in Tony’s eyes. Giving a gentle smile as he promised quietly,

“I will be with you shortly.”

Tony swallowed again, a wet click as he parted his lips and took in a sharp breath. Looking back at the agents for a moment before looking back at Stephen and whispering,

“Be _careful_.”

Stephen smirked, winking at him before forcing himself to step back. Watching Tony nod three times, short, painful almost. Carlos smiled, meeting Tony halfway to provide any kind of support he would he needed as he led him away to a nearby private room.

The rattle of guns being shifted in hands brought Stephen’s attention back to the three men close by. Other members of staff took one last look before they followed Carlos into a nearby room. Immediately attending to their tasks as Stephen turned back around to face the men. Their leader smirking as he ordered,

“Move,”

“Under one condition,” Stephen negotiated, feeling the Cloak tense up as the relic sensed a plan brewing,

“This isn’t a negotiation,” the man mocked,

“Of course not. But if I may excuse myself for a moment, I would like to use the restroom before we leave to meet with your boss.”

The agent squinted his eyes. Slowly running his eyes down over Stephen. Searching for weapons or any means of escape… He smirked. Blinking slowly as he raised his gaze to rest on Stephen’s. A curl of the corner of his lips as he ordered,

“Hand over the jewellery,”

Stephen gave a curt nod, removing the Sling Ring from his hand and tossing it over to the agent. Asking,

“May I?”

There was one last scan of his body. The agent tilting his head to his left. Curious about what was on his back. The Cloak peeled itself away from him. Hovering close by as Stephen slowly turned on the spot. Cocking an eyebrow as he asked,

“Satisfied?”

“… Go ahead,” the agent reluctantly accepted, walking over to the man on his left as Stephen smiled, the Cloak rushing back to him as he walked over to the door to the men’s restroom just metres away.

The agents didn’t move from their positions. Their leader monitoring the time on his watch as they waited for Stephen to reappear. Ignoring the sounds being made in the restroom, beyond the door. Their leader lowering his arm and preparing to take a step forward after the fourth minute passed. Stopping suddenly when the door opened and Stephen appeared. Giving a smirk to the three as he breathed out,

“Shall we?”

The agent squinted. Taking a step back as he nodded towards the two agents,

“Follow them,”

“Very well,” Stephen accepted quietly, following the two men’s lead without objection. Hearing the other walk close behind him as he was taken to an elevator and taken up to one of the conference rooms.

Sensing the distance growing between the agents and the restroom, the door to the men’s room was carefully opened. A single smoky grey eye peeking out into the space beyond the door. There was only the faint sound of machines working. The soft chatter of people working on the floor. The distant sound of Tony’s voice as he talked with Carlos. Everything appeared clear. He could sense the copy he had sent was a good distance away for him. He could be more at ease, for now. Stephen opened the door fully. Revealing a more casual look. Transforming his robes into a grey tee, black jeans and a black zipped cardigan. His feet feeling a little more comfortable in a pair of black and white converse shoes. He inhaled deeply, reaching up for the Eye of Stark and hiding it away in the pocket of his cardigan, before casually walking away from the restroom in search of Tony.

Carlos was still running his tests as he listened to FRIDAY run down the information Stephen had gathered through using the Eye. Grateful for the head start in a few areas at least. Tony had stripped off the armour and discarded it in a corner of the private room. Getting settled on the bed when Stephen appeared. He choked on a breath when he saw him. Coughing a little. Triggering a look of concern from Carlos before he followed Tony’s line of sight and found Stephen folding his arms. A worried look on his face, the depth of that concern shown in the way his eyes sparkled with tears. The hard swallow he forced down his throat as he watched the team work on ensuring Tony was alright. Carlos gave a quick thumbs up to the Sorcerer who briefly averted his gaze away from Tony when he saw the Doctor moving. Stephen nodded quickly. Shuffling a little on his feet as he unfolded his arms. Hiding his hands away in the pockets of his cardigan as he looked back at Tony. Fighting with the frustration in his mind that he couldn’t offer any further assistance. Control was out of his hands now, all he could was wait.

He couldn’t imagine what was happening upstairs with the Cloak. Tempted to take a seat on the bench nearby and astral project to spy in on the conversation just to find out. But he couldn’t bear to leave Tony. They’d both suffered so much. He couldn’t leave him alone right now. He’d shuffled on the spot more times than he could count. Constantly watching and waiting for Carlos to perform his tests. Checking over all the information given to him. Tony had never taken his eyes off Stephen. Terrified that he was going to lose him again. Only managing quick glances at Carlos and the nurses when they asked him to move.

It took time. Time to double check and be confident enough to give the peace of mind the two men both needed at this time. Carlos explaining the details to Tony before the Doctor turned and left the room. Stephen had watched for the past few minutes with his left arm wrapped over his abdomen, his right hand covering his mouth. Staring intently at the two until Carlos turned and gave him a quick smile as he crossed the room. Stephen inhaled briskly. Lowering his hand and sliding both into the pockets of the cardigan again. Taking a step back from the glass wall as Carlos stepped out of the room. Quietly closing the door behind him as Stephen asked,

“Is the frosting not working?”

“Nah, Tony wanted them clear so he could keep an eye on who was passing by. Just wasn’t expecting you.” Carlos answered, coming to stand beside Stephen. Stephen nodded slowly, looking over at Tony as he asked,

“Have you found anything?”

“Nothing you didn’t,” Carlos answered, watching Stephen watch Tony, “He’s dehydrated so we’ve got him on a bag of fluids. Vitals are all good. Nurses are just cleaning up the wounds and dressing them. He needs rest but he’ll be fine in a day or two. I want to keep him in for the next twelve hours for monitoring.”

“Concussion?”

“Maybe. He didn’t come back with a helmet…”

“It was left behind, nothing salvageable from the pieces of it.”

Carlos bit his bottom lip. Nodding his head slowly. Knowing there was something Stephen wasn’t saying but he wasn’t going to pry,

“I haven’t found any lacerations or bumps. There’s no signs of a concussion. Just the black eye from the other day. Other than that, he’ll be good. Just want to make sure before he walks out of here.”

Stephen swallowed and nodded, speaking almost too quietly to hear as the relief surged through him,

“Thank you,”

“How are you doing?” Stephen blinked and looked at Carlos now, looking down to his right shoulder when Carlos pointed out, “Looks like you caught yourself there,”

“It’s fine, thank you. The wound’s been cleaned and dressed,”

“Well if it gets worse you know where to find me. See you round.”

Stephen nodded again, looking back through the glass walls and into the room as Carlos walked away.

The Doctor no doubt heading to his office.

… Where he had a phone. No doubt immediate contact with Secretary Ross.

Stephen swallowed. Worrying thoughts entering his mind. His body tensing as he anticipated agents to come for him. Arrest him this time if the trick with the copy of himself had already been discovered…

He was getting paranoid. He trusted Carlos. The man had been there throughout his physical therapy after Ultron. He and Tony had been on a few double dates with him and his wife.

… But appearances could be deceiving.

He was grateful for the distraction of the room door opening. Looking over to the door to find a short Caucasian woman stepping out. Her black curly hair falling just past her shoulders. Bright blue eyes, warm and friendly, fluttered as she stuttered,

“Doctor?” Struggling still, “Uh…” She glanced between Tony and Stephen, turning to Stephen again who smirked as he looked at her, “I thought you were in talks with Secretary Ross?”

“I am.” The nurse fluttered her eyes, confused. Lips parting as Stephen explained, “They are talking with me. But I believe they’ll either grow bored or discover the man before them is simply an illusion. Whichever occurs first will be interesting but they may need to be careful. The Cloak might have a word if they decide to get too close.”

The nurse smiled. Coyly walking away, desperate to see what was happening in the conference room now. She tucked a few hairs behind her ear as she announced,

“You can go in now Stephen,”

“Thank you, Lyndsey,”

“You got it, make sure he doesn’t cut off the bag unless they drag your arse to prison first,”

“Of course,” Stephen chuckled, seeing Lyndsey smile and walk away. Giving the two men all the privacy they wanted.

Tony gulped as he looked up from the bandage on his hand he had been prodding. A weak smile on his lips as he shuffled a little more up the bed. Dressed in only his trousers he wore beneath the suit. The rest of his clothes tossed into the bin nearby. Stephen licked his lips as he walked across the room, leaning over to grab the black plastic chair by the wall and setting it down at the end of the bed. He stepped around to sit down when Tony asked,

“Really?”

Stephen smiled a little, pulling the chair closer till he was half way along the bed before deciding he had gotten the right position. Carefully sitting down with Tony’s concerned gaze never leaving him. The Scientist swallowed, glancing up at the I.V. when Stephen warned,

“You’re not removing it, Tony.”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Licking over his bottom lip as he looked back at Stephen, “Carlos said he’d have you as back up on that,”

Stephen smirked, snorting softly as he clasped his hands together. Resting his forearms on his thighs as Tony smiled and looked away momentarily,

“So… Who’s with Ross?” He asked, cautiously, facing Stephen again.

He released his hands. Sliding them along his thighs as Stephen leaned back in the chair. Staring straight at Tony as he answered,

“A copy with the Cloak,”

Tony smirked, chuckling quietly,

“Asshole,”

“The copy is instructed to sit there and listen to what they have to say. To not utter a single word. If it is told to be taken into a cell. It will do so. But once the guards have left, the copy will disappear and the Cloak will retrieve my Sling Ring and return to me.”

“… I need my tablet.” Tony panted as he attempted to move, “I’m not missing that.”

“You’re staying there.” Stephen began, leaning forward as Tony winced at the pain he felt in his side, “You’re on bed rest until you’ve been given all the clear.”

“Which will take too long,”

“As long as necessary,”

Tony huffed. Leaning back against the part of the bed that had been raised. Staring up at the ceiling as Stephen eased back in his chair. Quickly checking the time on the clock on the wall before looking back at Tony again.

The silence wasn’t as awkward as both expected it to be. There was still a sense of comfort being in each other’s presence. But despite Tony’s words in Siberia, they were both still hurt.

Stephen swallowed hard as Tony cleared his throat. The man shuffling on the bed again. Complaining more to himself than anything else,

“I spent a lot of money on these things and they’re _still_ not comfortable!”

Stephen pushed himself up onto his feet. Taking a step forward to get as close as possible to the bed as he checked the bed himself. Responding to the complaint,

“It’s a hospital bed Tony. What do you expect. It’s better if you’re not spending a lot of time in one of them.”

“Yeah but when we are, it should be comfortable. Meant to be _healing_ right.”

There was nothing that could be done. The bed was as upright as it possibly could be. The bed itself seemed more appropriate for a masseuse. No sign of a mattress of any kind. It wasn’t an airbed either. Stephen shook his head. Stepping back to sit back down on the chair again as Tony slid one of the pillows down to the bottom of his back. Testing it for a moment before deciding that it was worse than it was before. Snatching the pillow as Stephen complained,

“Stop fussing.”

“You want me to stay here with this thing in my arm, I’m gonna need to get comfortable,”

“Might I suggest the chair then,” Stephen suggested as he twisted his right hand, delicately, to pull the other chair closer.

It was worth a try at least.

Careful as to not potentially do something to interrupt the drip and sound some sort of alarm, Tony carefully lifted the tubes and stepped over to the chair. Sitting down slowly, much to the annoyance of Stephen who witnessed each second of it, and ensuring the tube was fine before he faced Stephen directly. The chair sitting a metre away from him. The two inhaled deeply. Tony studying Stephen’s face. The way his eyes were half open now. Tony swallowed, watching him still as he suggested,

“Maybe you should go home… Get some sleep. You look like you need it,”

“Thank you.” Stephen deadpanned, inhaling deeply before he started “I’ve not really been sleeping since you left,” He blinked quickly, forcing his eyes open a little more. Catching the flash of pain in Tony’s eyes at hearing his words, “I managed possibly an hour before FRIDAY alerted me of the situation in Siberia.”

Tony’s gaze faltered for a moment. Quickly bringing it back to Stephen, who he knew had caught the stagger when the Sorcerer knowingly turned his head slightly,

“I really appreciate that by the way,” Tony thanked,

“I know,” Stephen responded softly,

“Not been sleeping much… So I guess you’ve been having your ghost nighters again?”

Stephen smiled a little more at Tony’s words. Remembering the day he had shown Tony his astral form and the nights where he had been caught astral projecting instead of resting. It had been those nights of nightmares and unsettling thoughts that had kept him awake. That had Tony name them as ‘ghost nighters’,

“Correct,” Stephen spoke softly, “I’m fine staying here. Unless you wish me to leave,”

“God no,” Tony whispered hoarsely, smiling painfully at Stephen who kept his eyes on Tony as they fell into silence again.

There were things that needed to be talked about. They couldn’t beat around the bush any longer. Delay it any further. Even as the two simply stared at each other. Taking in each other’s appearance after what felt like an eternity of being apart. Even when Stephen had gone away in other dimensions, Tony hadn’t felt the same sort of emptiness and loneliness he had experienced like this. He glanced up at the bag of fluids hanging above his head. They were going to be here a while and, knowing Stephen, the Sorcerer would be staying with him until it was all over. Unless Ross came for him. He needed to say something before that could happen. If it did. When it did?

He took in a quick breath, earning a squint of worry from Stephen, before starting,

“I’m sorry. I acted like an idiot.”

Stephen inhaled again, folding his arms,

“At which point?” He asked, almost seriously if Tony hadn’t caught onto the hint of sarcasm lacing his tone. Smirking at Tony’s snort and grumble,

“Asshole,”

“I know,” Stephen smiled for a moment before sitting up straighter, unfolding his arms as he apologised quietly, “I’m sorry.” He lowered his gaze, staring at the floor as he began, “I know why you signed the Accords.” His eyes flitting up to focus on Tony when the man shuffled uneasily in his seat. Growling at the I.V. line when he heard the bag hit the pole that was anchoring him in place. Looking back at Stephen as the man continued, “And I don’t blame you for doing so. I understand _why_ you did it but…” Stephen shuddered through an exhale. Shaking his head as he gulped. An unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he spoke, “I believe it’s a bad decision that will negatively affect the world in the future. Whether it be the near or distant future, we will have to see. But if that is what you believe is the right call to make, then I support you. I just hope that you will be able to support my decision, understand my point of view and accept it as I accept yours Anthony.”

Tony swallowed, clearing his throat as he brought his free hand up to scratch at his chin.

The silence that followed was worse than Stephen anticipated it to be. Feeling more awake now as Tony simply stared down at the floor. Eyes sparkling as tears slowly built in his eyes. The twenty seconds that passed were hell. Stephen fearing the worse as Tony seemed frozen. Trapped in his mind. Breaking through when he saw the worried look on Stephen’s face. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply through his nose. Opening them slowly as his mind started to clear. The walls coming down again as he responded,

“I’m sorry for how I acted. Storming out. Not getting in touch after it. It’s just that… In my heart,” Tony trembled, blocking out the thoughts he’d had in Siberia, “In my heart, I hoped you would side with me. Support me in all this. And yeah, when you refused I was hurt. And when you mentioned Ultron and…” Another shuddery breath, “I said that about the stone…” Tony huffed, running his hand through his hair. Wincing at the stiffness in his shoulder. His hand hitting his thigh again as Stephen reasoned softly,

“We were simply stating truths. However upsetting they may be…” He paused momentarily as Tony looked at him as though as he was dreaming. That he couldn’t believe what he was hearing after what had happened that Stephen was staying reasonable and understanding, “Perhaps it could have been done more gently,” Tony snorted and laughed a little. Reaching for Stephen’s hand and carefully holding him at last as Stephen reason further, “But, it was a tense situation and we were both frustrated in our own ways. But we were both correct. We did what we felt was right in those situations. Like we have with the Accords. But we stayed together through Ultron. Through Hong Kong. This shouldn’t separate us.”

“I just kinda fucked up more than you did though,” Tony pointed out, raising both eyebrows and biting his bottom lip. Nervously tapping his foot on the floor as Stephen simply answered,

“You didn’t expect Ultron to do what he did. It still happened, of course. He was created by you but the events were out of your control.”

“I could have stopped it all from happening before it-”

“Stop!” Stephen almost hissed, giving Tony’s hand as much of a squeeze as his hand would allow, “Stop Tony,” He repeated, softer, “It was a lesson learned. Staying in the past won’t help you. You have to act in the here and now.”

Tony swallowed, seeming to relax a little where he sat. His eyes focused on Stephen’s as they fell silent again. Neither pulling their hand away.

It was Tony who made the first move after a minute passed. Leaning forward, but keeping a hold of Stephen’s hand, staring down at their hands. Feeling Stephen’s gaze on him as Tony spoke,

“I still fucked up more than you did still,”

Stephen chewed the inside of his cheek, looking away for a moment when Tony looked up at him,

“Walking out on you the way I did,” Stephen blinked as he looked back at him, surprised at what he was hearing, expecting something else, “As soon as I walked out that door and got to the bottom step I just… I just stopped dead. I wanted to go back and apologise. Talk things out. Figure out what to do next.”

“Why didn’t you?” Stephen asked gently,

“I thought I’d blown it,”

“By storming out?”

“For what I said _then_ storming out.” Tony clarified, “I thought I’d have hurt you too much.”

Stephen shook his head slowly, covering their hands with his right hand as he started,

“No. We both said hurtful things but what we should have done, was take a moment to gather ourselves and then try again.”

“Would you have changed your mind if I’d stayed and not acted the way I did?”

“No.” Stephen answered immediately, “Nothing that could be said or done will ever change my mind about the Accords.”

He didn’t miss the tinge of sadness that passed through Tony’s eyes. The sad smile he gave him, knowing Tony would be feeling like he had failed again.

Stephen inhaled deeply. Exhaling heavily. Swallowing as he watched Tony, for a moment, no doubt struggle with the thoughts in his mind. He licked his lips before beginning again,

“But that hasn’t changed my feelings towards you. I still want to spend my life with you Anthony.” His voice deepening as his heart swelled at the thought, “If you can accept my decision with the Accords and be willing to work out whatever troubles they may bring us… And if you’ll have me, of course,”

“That’s all I want Stephen, I swear.” He whispered heavily. Stephen smiled, eyes wrinkling at the joy he felt hearing those words. Seeing Tony smile brightly. Eyes sparkling with tears of relief, happiness. Watching as he reached out to cover Stephen’s other hand with his when the I.V. tugged him back. The two chuckling softly before Tony whispered,

“Dammit,” Tony sighed heavily, staring at Stephen as he dared to ask, “We good?”

Stephen paused for a moment, nodding before answering,

“We will be,”

Tony nodded, understanding what he meant.

The hurt that had been caused couldn’t just be taken away with a few words. It could be eased and they can work to rebuild what had been broken. There were still things left to discuss that had happened since Tony had walked out. He knew Steve and Bucky would come up at some point. Knew Stephen was masking anger he was feeling at seeing Tony in the state he was in and knowing they were responsible for it. That was for another day. Something to address when Tony was ready.

Hoping the next topic he wanted to discuss was something Tony would want to talk about, Stephen offered,

“I heard what happened with Rhodey.” Tony sniffed and hung his head, “I’m sorry.”

“He’s not dead, that’s the main thing. He could have been…” Tony tried to say firmly, but his words came out quiet and broken as he lifted his head to look at Stephen again. Stephen nodded, understanding his words. Hearing the fear that they concealed,

“I know you’ll have been investigating ways to help him.” Tony’s confirming nods didn’t stop him from continuing, “And if you’d like, I want to offer my help in whatever plan you have to help him.”

“I actually had FRIDAY going over your work to try and get a head start on it. But I was sort of planning on asking you anyway… I don’t know how it’s gonna work though. Rhodey needs to stay in the hospital for now and I don’t think they’ll let you get close.”

“If you can get his file, and Rhodey consents to it, I’ll start formulating possible treatments. We can look at exoskeletons perhaps.”

Tony nodded quickly. The plans to help Rhodey were a great distraction but he needed to help with something else as well. Needing to know they would go back to how things were soon,

“So how about when I get the all clear, and we’ve slept, we have a date.” Tony started, seeing excitement awakening Stephen’s tired eyes again, “I already have a plan. I just need you to make sure you’re free.”

“I’m sure I could work something out,” Stephen assured him, the two smiling at each other again.

The two talked for a few more hours before Carlos came around to do another check. There was still at least another hour before the bag of fluids would be emptied and Tony would be checked over. But for now, at least, the signs were good. Tony was more alert and itching to get out of the room. Something both Carlos and Stephen agreed was typical of Tony and not a potential warning of a concussion. Carlos leaving the two alone again when he repeated his order of bed rest. As soon as Carlos had left, the hot topic of the day came with a sudden confession from Tony,

“I was scared you’d side with Steve when you told me no,”

“I didn’t though,” Stephen reminded him,

“I know… I was, terrified that I was gonna see you at the airport.”

“Hmm… I heard about that.”

“Wanda asked about you. Wanted to see if I could ask you to let her into Kamar-Taj,”

“It would have been the safest option for her, she would have been able to learn to control her powers and remain hidden from the public whilst maintaining a level of freedom.”

Tony shook his head. Hearing Wanda’s words echo in his head of locking her in her room. Wondering if Stephen had deduced something or had been told by someone else… FRIDAY maybe…

“Ross nearly had a team ready to come and check the Sanctum,” Tony told him, ending his train that train of thought,

“His men would have been in for a surprise,” Stephen teased, smirking at Tony who smirked and chuckled quietly. He looked down at their hands for a moment, considering whether or not to ask…

“What are you thinking?” Stephen asked quietly, watching Tony lift his gaze back to him,

“… If you had known about Germany and joined us.” He started carefully, watching each of Stephen’s reactions to his words, “Who would you have stood with?”

“No one… Although I would have made sure Rhodey wouldn’t have acquired the injury he has.” Stephen answered without hesitation, “I would have ensured that you all had your moment to speak, without looking more foolish than you all did,”

“Ouch,”

“But the airport would have remained standing.”

“How so?”

“You would have been in the Mirror Dimension.”

Tony considered his answer for a moment, nodding slowly before muttering,

“Yeah… We could have used that. A third party I guess,”

“I wouldn’t have allowed you to fight,”

“What? You’d have been on babysitting duties with us?”

“Gods no, you’re enough to handle,” Stephen teased, hearing Tony’s chuckles before he stated, matter of factly, “I don’t see this situation being resolved. You are passionate about your decision, as am I. As is Steve Rogers. But I wouldn’t have allowed it to escalate the way it did. I felt there was something deeper happening and would have made sure it was made clear to all there in that moment. I assume I was correct with you being at a Hydra facility in Siberia.”

Tony nodded slowly. Stephen, spotting that flash of pain again in his eyes, quickly reassured him,

“You don’t need to tell me the details now. I would like to know at some point if I am allowed. If not from you then from Rhodey or Vision. But, when _you_ are ready to _talk_ … I will be there.”

“… Thanks,” Tony whispered, receiving a soft smile in return from Stephen.

Topic of conversation was shifted as soon as possible. Discussing potential ideas to help with Rhodey. A plan almost completed in Tony’s head when, shortly after seven o’clock that morning, the compound went on alert.

Tony looked left and right as Stephen sat up from his chair. Turning around to find the Cloak frantically darting left and right outside. His Sling Ring hanging from one of the end of collar. Stephen cleared his throat, hurrying over to the door to the room and opening it for the relic to dart inside. Closing the door behind it as the Cloak hovered close so he could take the Sling Ring,

“I’m afraid I will have to leave,” He announced disappointedly,

“They were gonna figure it out eventually,” Tony shrugged,

“I was hoping they wouldn’t but realistically, it should have been much sooner.”

Tony giggle snorted, eyes widening at the noise as Stephen’s eyes widened and he chuckled at the noise.

With the Sling Ring on, the Cloak hovering around the back of him and gently resting on his shoulders, Stephen looked at Tony one more time. A smile on his face knowing that this wouldn’t be the final time. The same smile on Tony’s face as he advised,

“Better get outta here before Ross sends an army for you and old red there,”

There was no reaction from the Cloak at the name still. Stephen smiling a little at the relic as he replied,

“Indeed.”

“Old red gonna need more convincing,”

“It is a fickle thing,”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed gently, looking Stephen up and down as the casual clothes transformed back into his robes. He grinned, leaning back in the chair as he stated, voice hoarse and full of longing,

“I’ve missed you,”

“As have I,” Stephen whispered back, deeply. Tony smiled, eyes twinkling happily as he reached his hand out. The Sorcerer stepping quickly over to him. Holding his hand out for Tony to take, gently lifting it to his lips. Kissing his hand tenderly, caressing his fingers with his thumb, before promising,

“I’ll call you as soon as Carlos lets me out and you’ve slept.”

Stephen smiled and gave a quick nod. Looking up at the ceiling when FRIDAY chimed,

“It’s good to see you together again,”

“Well FRIDAY’s happy, just need old red,” Tony hinted, staring at the relic didn’t respond, “As stubborn as you are,”

Stephen chuckled quietly,

“I’ll talk to you soon,” Tony promised again. Letting Stephen go now as the Sorcerer stepped away. Tony recognising the sudden sound of cracking of Stephen creating his path into the Mirror Dimension. Stepping through with one last glance back at Tony before disappearing from his sight. Just in time for the agent who appeared in front of the wall of Tony’s room. Scanning the room and pulling a face of disappointment as he reported into his radio that there was still no sign of Stephen.

Word got around quickly of the Sorcerer Supreme who had been placed in the prison cell of the compound, willingly. Awaiting transportation details to The Raft when the mage suddenly disappeared. The lock still active. CCTV footage flickered. No one able to explain what was happening. One agent who had been tasked to keep guard was only approaching his position for the first time when a flash of red raced past him. A shriek from a woman in the main office alerting the others to a disturbance as the Cloak had snatched up the Sling Ring and darted out the room again to locate Stephen. Tony had laughed watching the CCTV for the first time, the second, the third… The twentieth. The fortieth when he had shown it to Rhodey in hopes of cheering him up. The negative being that the humiliation felt by Ross’s men and the secretary himself would manifest soon enough.

Tony did as he had promised. Calling Stephen later that day when he had received a message from Wong telling him that Stephen had napped at least. The master expressing his own relief at seeing the two together again. Seeing Stephen happy once more. The Cloak still needed winning over again. As Tony collected Stephen a week later for their date, he knew but was still disappointed that the Cloak wasn’t accompanying them. Stephen had offered the Cloak the chance to come out with them but the relic had chosen to follow Wong around the Sanctum instead. The Cloak hovering curiously around Stephen when the Sorcerer had returned to the Sanctum alone that same night. Even Wong couldn’t hold back his concern when Stephen had come home alone. But the Sorcerer Supreme had smiled, chuckling at their expressions as he explained to them that he and Tony were talking things out before… Stephen shook his head. They were adults sure. Mature? Wong would disagree. But he wasn’t looking to discuss his sex life with the man and the Cloak. Despite Tony’s curiosity of the relic possibly getting involved. With the relic’s current behaviour, it would take some time before that could become a possibility again.

The hunt for Stephen continued for Ross and his men. Tony had been in the Sanctum two of the times when Ross had sent men to try and get inside. Watching from a distance as Stephen activated the defensive spells on the Sanctum. Nothing to kill them. Only to simply scare them away. Learning a few lessons from Nightmare. Illusions of demons, of all shapes, sizes and colours, slamming against the windows. A green slime creature full of blinking eyes covering the front doors. Each eye turning in all kinds of directions before a terrified cry from the agents attracted every single one of them to focus in on them. Black eyes glowing bright red as the creature started to glow from the inside. Its skin rippling as it hunched up like a defensive Cat arching its back. The illusions worked every time. Stephen shaking his head as Tony simply laughed. Nodding as Stephen assured him that he wouldn’t be lowering that spell anytime soon. If it meant the focus was on the New York Sanctum and not Kamar-Taj or the remaining two Sanctums, Stephen would handle it.

Over the weeks, date night became a more regular occurrence. Tony heading for restaurants, cinemas, anywhere they chose to go for their date. Their plan was to meet in the men’s restroom and it worked every time. Tony washing his hands and waiting for anyone inside to leave before Stephen would step out of a gateway. The Mirror Dimension creating the perfect cover for him to head outside without Ross’s men finding him. A glamour spell was another effective option they tested during dates involving walks around the village. Through Central Park. It worked. It meant they could be together for as long they wanted. As often as they desired.

They had spent the past weeks talking. Tony had told him all about Peter Parker. Even though at first Stephen had been shocked, angry even, at him recruiting a teenager into his team. Upon meeting the kid, he knew he would be expecting visits. The teen curious to see Stephen’s magic one day. Maybe around summer break. Stephen interested in how much the spider bite had affected him. The two were moving on from what had happened.

A sleepless night of talking and comfort had meant Tony opened up to him about what had happened in Siberia. What was shown to him and the truth Steve had been withholding from him. Stephen himself had to push down his anger. He understood Tony’s reaction but he knew Bucky had been brainwashed by Hydra. He was angry at Steve. Tony deserved to know the truth about what happened to his parents but that would have been a conversation for another day. Knowing he needed to be there to help Tony and allow him the time to say whatever needed to be said.

This evening though was different.

Both men had seen the lust in the other’s eyes as the days towards this evening came closer. The two had been flirting, teasing touches beneath tables. Their date out to a restaurant had been cut short when a kiss over drinks had Tony paying for a meal they didn’t eat. The two disappearing into the men’s restroom where Stephen conjured a gateway to the kitchen of Tony’s penthouse. As soon as the gateway had disintegrated, Tony had been in his arms. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Moans of relief echoing through the open space, mixing with the soft smacks of their lips with each fevered kisses they stole. The two stripping each other out of their clothes as Tony led him over to the bedroom. Stephen taking control the moment Tony’s naked legs had hit the end of the bed. The two toppling onto the covers with blissful laughter. Tony pushing himself up the bed as Stephen crawled after him like a predator stalking cornered prey. A hunger in his eyes that sent a shudder through Tony’s body. The man groaning loudly into the room when Stephen settled between his legs. Their bodies pressing together, a soft slide of hot skin as Stephen captured his lips in a lustful kiss. Smiling into the kiss as he ground his hips against Tony’s, hearing him moan from deep within his chest. Letting him feel how hard he was. How much he longed for him. Moving to show him that he hadn’t forgotten just what exactly he needed to do to make Tony fall apart. To shiver under his touch. To writhe in unadulterated ecstasy.

As hungry for each other as they felt, Stephen slowed their pace. Taking his time and worshipping every inch of Tony’s skin. Teasing all the sensitive spots. Watching as Tony helped prep himself before guiding Stephen into him. Savouring the feel of Tony’s tight heat around him before he moved. Pulling out slowly, listening to Tony gasp and moan heavily when Stephen pushed back into him. Moving until his hips were flush against him. Staying still for a few seconds before repeating the move again. It was slow. Passionate. A delicious build up that gradually into a blissful climax. Stephen collapsing on top of Tony who panted heavily beneath him. Legs turning to jelly and falling to bed as they laid together.

The cool air blowing in from a slightly open window sent shivers down their spines. Hot bodies slick with sweat. Skin littered with bites and scratches. The room quiet bar for the sound of their long, languid kisses they shared. Tony barely getting a glimpse of seeing Stephen’s hair ruffled. Shorter strands of his hair curling and hanging over his forehead. His lips kiss swollen and glistening, tingling as the Sorcerer leaned in for another kiss. Tony swallowed, pulling away from Stephen’s lips and nuzzling his nose against his. A soft snort was given in return. His heart fluttering as he felt Stephen run his fingers through Tony’s head. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled brightly down on him. Sniffing gently as Tony blinked and twitched his head to his right. Staring up at Stephen with the same smile on his face as he asked,

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I’ve just missed seeing you like this.” Stephen spoke with a tone so soft it made Tony’s heart swell. He inhaled deeply beneath him, smirking as he returned,

“What? Fucked?”

Stephen smirked, running his fingers through Tony’s hair again before he whispered,

“Happy,”

Tony smiled. Blinking quickly. Swallowing as he reached up for the hand Stephen had been using to run his fingers through his hair. He continued to smile as he brought his hand down till he could gaze upon each of those scars he had missed. Chocolate brown eyes stared deep into Stephen’s eyes, watching the Sorcerer watch him bring each finger to his lips. Kissing each one so tenderly it brought tears to Stephen’s eyes. Making sure to press his lips directly on the scars more so than any other part of his fingers. Reminding him how much he adored each scar on his beautiful hands.

He smirked when he felt the shudder run through Stephen’s body. The way the Sorcerer tilted his head to his right. A few more strands of hair falling down to curl over his forehead. His lips parting with a breathless whisper of Tony’s name before the man beneath suddenly moved. Quickly wrapping his arms around Stephen to bring him closer. Keeping his hands pressed firmly to his back, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, as he flipped them over. The bed bouncing as Stephen’s back hit the mattress. His legs immediately parting allowing Tony to fit perfectly between them. Their bodies pressing together eliciting moans from both of them. Stephen’s hands returning to run through Tony’s hair. Holding the back of his head and pulling him down for a lustful kiss. Grinding his hips up against Tony’s. His body shivering in delight at the guttural groan Tony gave in response. Their lips parting briefly to take in short gasps of air before Tony took control. Stealing a passionate kiss as Stephen tried to take in another gasp. Holding him for as long as possible before Tony had to pull away.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of Stephen’s neck as he lazily thrusted back and forth. Leisurely grinding himself against Stephen as the man beneath him cradled his head close to him. His left arm hooking around his back. Holding him as close as he physically could be. Bending his knees, Stephen raised them and laid them against Tony’s sides. Pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s neck as Tony inhaled deeply. Moaning contently as he slowed his thrusts to a complete stop. Basking in the warmth and feel of each other’s bodies. The feel of each other’s heart pounding in their chests. The feeling of completeness they felt. Content. Loved. Happy. They were home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for giving this fic a chance :) I hope the final chapter was a fitting end.
> 
> The hints to Age of Ultron in this chapter & the first chapter are from an idea I have in mind for another What If fic I'll be working on soon.  
> There's also a Doctor Strange series in the works as there needs to be more of him and his incredible world. Not IronStrange but I have plenty other IronStrange ideas scribbled down too.  
> Thank you again for reading, commenting & the kudos! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic if you have reached this far :) It's very much appreciated!


End file.
